One More Chance
by anicacullen
Summary: A difficult decision made between a young couple will change the life of their child forever, or not. (coming-of-age story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**CPOV**

_June 6, 1998_

_"Charlie, I'm leaving..." Renee cried. _

_"WHAT?! Why? When? Where? I... I can't live without you sweetheart, please don't leave me," I pleaded to her. I got up from the bench that we're sitting on in the park and started pacing._ I can't live without her. She's my life! I love her so much! _I've loved her since the day we met in sophomore year. The moment I looked into her eyes as I helped her pick up her books. It was one of the best moments of my life._

_"Charlie, I don't want to leave. But daddy, he... he... his work requires him to move to England. He said that we must le... leave by October," she explained._

_I sat down beside her and held her to my side. "But how about our baby girl? You'll be due in September. You can live with us, I'm sure mom will be fine with it. I'll find a job as soon as we graduate and I'll support you. I promise I will do everything that I can. I'll even sell my truck so we could make it for the first couple of months. I'll..." _

_"I know baby, I know that you'll do everything for me, for our baby and for us. But I don't have a choice. I just turned seventeen. I'm still a minor, which means I have to do what daddy says. Daddy won't allow me staying here alone. I'm the only one he has left. He says he doesn't want to ruin my life more than I already have," she said sadly as her hand ghosted over her stomach._

_David, Renee's father, was very disappointed with us when he found out that Renee was expecting. He didn't like our situation because he said it would stop Renee from having a better future. But he would try to help out a little for her daughter, like helping us pay for some baby stuff. I won't deny that he was really angry with me, but he didn't attempt to hit me either after I explained that I will not run away from Renee and that I would be there to raise our child together._

_"Does he really think that our baby girl is a mistake? Can't he accept his grandchild?" I asked her._

_"I can't really tell. He expected me to go to college after high school and earn a degree like what he promised to my mom before she died. And now with our situation, he sees our baby as hindrance to earning my degree and fulfilling the promise he made to mom. I won't be able to go to college now with our child because she needs care, affection and attention."_

_Deep inside, I understand her father. I mean now that I'll become one myself, I know how hard it will be to be separated from your child, especially if she's the only family that you have. If I were in his situation, of course I wouldn't leave without my daughter no matter what. I wouldn't want to break the promise I made to the love of my life too. _

_"You don't see our baby as a mistake too, right?" I asked, hesitantly, still holding onto her. _

_"Of course not! How could you say that? I love our baby. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me aside from you," she said as she pulled away from me a bit and looked up to me._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her lips. "Always remember that I'm here for you no matter what and I will love you always and forever."_

_"I love you too, forever," she murmured and hugged me tightly._

_That afternoon in the park, Renee and I made the toughest decision for our lives._

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: So this is my first attempt to write a fic. Please let me know your thoughts about it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks!

A special thanks to KayleighCullen1918 and Sarah for helping me and prereading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**NPOV**

July 23, 2005

"Mmmmm... I smell bacon," Charlie groaned as Bella fanned a piece of bacon by her daddy's face. Her Nana has been calling Charlie for breakfast for twenty minutes already and he still has not woken up yet. Bella knew her daddy liked bacon so she came up with an idea to wake up her daddy.

"You do, now get up before someone else eats it!" Bella teased.

Charlie finally rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. He glanced at his clock, 8:15am and groaned. He still wanted to sleep, but he knew he has responsibilities. When he finally looked at Bella, she quickly stuffed the bacon in her mouth. It was so crunchy, that even Charlie heard the crunchiness. She was chewing happily, knowing that she succeeded in waking up her daddy.

"NO! Why did you eat it? That's my bacon!" Charlie looked horrified by the act but he was fighting a smile.

"I'm gonna eat more bacon daddy!" Bella laughed and bolted out of her daddy's room. Charlie shook his head, smiling at his six year old daughter. He then took off after Bella. He caught her at the end of the hallway and tickled her. Bella's laughter was echoing around their house.

"Stop! Daddy, stop! I'm not gonna eat your bacon anymore!" Bella giggled.

Charlie stopped tickling her and hugged her tightly to his chest. Bella was trying to catch her breath from all the laughter. She told her Nana that she got her daddy to finally wake up.

"Good morning princess," Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Good morning daddy! Nana cooked breakfast!" Bella said. "And I helped!"

"Really? That's my princess! I bet this breakfast meal is really, really good."

Charlie placed Bella back on the ground and she took his hand, dragging him to the kitchen area. He sat Bella on the breakfast bar while he made some coffee.

"Morning mom," Charlie greeted his mom and kissed her head.

"Good morning to you too son, do you have any plans today?" She asked, stacking some pancakes on the plate.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Charlie asked, turning to Bella.

"Hmmm... Can we go to the park today daddy? We can feed the ducks!" Bella suggested excitedly.

"So we're going to the park then," Charlie said and picked up a piece of bacon from the serving plate.

The three of them ate breakfast happily with Bella and Charlie stealing bacon from each other's plate. After eating, Charlie and Bella cleaned up the dishes, while Grandma Marie busied herself with preparing her ingredients to bake a birthday cake order.

* * *

At about 10:00am, Charlie and Bella walked to the park, which is conveniently located at the end of their street. Fortunately, their home's location is only walking distance away to many schools, the shopping square, and even the bus stations.

When Bella saw the pond, she pulled Charlie towards it right away. Charlie sat on the bench in front of the pond and started tearing their bread into tiny pieces. Bella collected some of the little pieces on her left hand and started throwing them one by one. Soon the ducks started making noises and Bella giggled loudly as the ducks made their way towards her.

"Daddy look! They're following me," Bella laughed while leaving little pieces behind her as she walked around the bench that Charlie was sitting on.

Charlie smiled widely at her daughter. He placed the bag of bread aside and brought his digital camera out. He started snapping pictures of Bella feeding the ducks and them chasing her for more bread. Charlie always made an effort to capture these moments, whether it would be in pictures or videos. Sometimes, he would save a remembrance, like Bella's Halloween costume when she was in preschool, which is stored away neatly in their attic with the others.

Soon, Charlie joined Bella feeding the ducks. He was crouching behind her and helping her throw some of the little pieces of bread. When they finally ran out of bread, Charlie took Bella to the other side of the park, where the playground is.

"Daddy, push me!" Bella ran excitedly to the swing. Charlie briskly walked behind her and started pushing her. "Higher daddy!" his little princess demanded. When Bella managed to keep the swinging highly, Charlie started taking a video of her. He caught her laughing loudly and enjoying her time on the swing.

"You're doing great princess! You're going really high," Charlie praised.

"How do I stop daddy?" Bella yelled questioningly.

"Just keep your feet under and you'll slow down." Once Bella was able to stop the swinging, she ran towards Charlie, "that was fun! I love you daddy!"

"I love you too princess," Charlie replied and kissed her head. He hugged her tightly. His little princess was growing up. He was glad he caught that moment on video, another beautiful moment that he'll cherish forever.

Charlie turned off the video and asked a parent nearby if she could take a picture of him and Bella together. After a couple of wacky pictures, Charlie took Bella home.

* * *

When they got home, Grandma Marie was adding icing on her birthday cupcakes.

"I smell cupcakes!" Bella closed her eyes and smelled the aroma of the freshly baked cupcakes.

"Mr. Sanders called and asked if I can make cupcakes instead. Fortunately for him, I haven't started baking yet," Marie explained. "Would you like a cupcake Bella?"

Bella thought of it and asked Charlie first. "Can I have one daddy? Please," she pouted.

Charlie can't say no to her, "sure, but just one okay? And you'll have to eat it after lunch, deal?"

"Deal!" Bella exclaimed. "Can I have the one with strawberry icing Nana?"

Grandma Marie reserved a piece of cupcake for Bella and started placing her cupcakes in her boxes. Charlie took out the left over lasagna from last night and reheated three slices for each of them for lunch. While Bella washed her hands in the bathroom, Grandma Marie quickly approached Charlie.

"Son, _she_ won't stop calling. I was busy with baking and I had a deadline to meet. Sorry, but I had to unplug the phone line. I was so distracted and irritated with her messages. I didn't want Bella to hear it too," His mom whispered.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll deal with it. I'll call the phone company and block her number. But next time mom, don't unplug it. What if there was an emergency and you had to use the phone?" Charlie said softly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you mom and thank you. I feel like I don't thank you enough for everything."

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Just to clarify that Grandma Marie/Nana is 46, Charlie is 25 and Bella is 6. Chapter 3 will be up in about a week or less.

Please leave me some review! It is very much appreciated. Thank you to Kayleigh for pre-reading! Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

July 28, 2005

"Nana, what time is daddy gonna come home?" Daddy left early this morning. When I woke up, he was already gone. I didn't get to say goodbye like every morning when he leaves for work. I miss daddy, I wish he could just stay at home like Nana and we'll play all day. But Nana said that daddy needs to work so he could buy me toys, clothes and pay the bills.

"He'll be home by 5:30pm today, sweetie. Remember he said yesterday that he will come home early to eat dinner with us and then he will go to his night class." Nana said.

"Uh huh, is that why he left early this morning?"

"Yes, 'cause his class starts 7:00pm and he wanted to eat dinner with us. If he gets to work early, he could go home early." She said, while folding our clothes.

"And can I help make dinner Nana?" I asked. I like helping Nana to cook. It's fun! Sometimes I even help her with her cake orders. I get to add the ingredients on the mixer. Daddy said I'm her little chef. He even made me a chef's hat out of paper and wrote "Chef Bella" on it.

"Of course you can help sweetie. You don't even have to ask," she smiled.

Daddy explained to me at the beginning of summer that he has to go to school on Thursday nights so he could ga... gra... grad? I think it's when he goes on the stage wearing a cap and huge dress. He said that it will help him with his work.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan! Can Jasper and I play with Bella in our house? We just got back from our camping vacation this morning!" Rosalie asked, standing in our porch with Jasper in tow.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale are our neighbor right next door. They moved here in Crescent Hill summer last year. Rosalie is two years older than me. She just turned nine last May. Jasper is a year younger than her and a year older than me. He is seven now, but he will turn eight next month. Mr. Peter, their daddy, told my daddy that they are from Seattle and they moved here in California because they are tired of all the rainy and cold weather.

"Good afternoon to you too kids. Of course, Bella can play with you. Are Charlene and Peter home?" Nana asked. I think she's making sure someone would be watching us. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to us like last time.

One Saturday afternoon, a couple of months after they moved here, we were playing tag in their yard. I was chasing Jasper and I accidentally tripped on one of their mom's gardening tools. I almost hit my head on the stack clay pots. I missed the clay pots by an inch, but I still got hurt. I twisted my ankle when I fell and I got some scratches on my right leg and palms. Charlene couldn't hear us calling her from the outside. She was taking a shower then. Peter and daddy were at the local hardware store and Nana was delivering her cake orders. Fortunately, Rose was able to act quickly and ran upstairs to her parent's room. And she pounded on their bathroom for help. Jasper was calming me down as I cried loudly from the pain.

After that incident, Charlene bought a small tool shed for her gardening tools and supplies. Nana and daddy were not mad that I was hurt, but daddy took a couple days off of work to look after me. Even if I got hurt, I still had fun 'cause daddy got to stay home and watch movies with me. We even colored on my new coloring book. Ever since then, Nana had been insisting that an adult will watch us while we play so we could avoid getting into accidents.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan. Mommy is making some popcorn, but daddy had to leave for work. We're going to watch Madagascar. Do you want to come with us?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I would love to sweetheart, but I have to buy some things in the grocery store," She told Jasper and ruffled his hair. "Bella, be good to Charlene, alright? Have fun watching the movie, kids!"

"Thank you Mrs. Swan!" Rose and Jasper thanked Nana. "Come on Bella, we got to move it, move it!"

"Thank you, Nana. Bye!" I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye. Rose, Jasper and I ran to their house next door.

I was sitting on the couch between Rose and Jasper, while we watched the movie. Charlene was on the other side of the living room, typing away on her laptop. Rose said that Charlene was a stay-at-home mom and that she works from home. I wish daddy could work from home too. Their daddy, Peter, works as an architect. Daddy explained to me that architects design houses, buildings and stuff.

At the end of the movie, Rose, Jasper and I danced to "I like to move it, move it." It was fun! Charlene even took pictures of us! After the crazy dancing, it was time for me to go home. I wanted to help Nana make dinner for daddy.

Jasper walked me back to our house, even if my house was just right next door. He said that it's his job to bring me back home safely. As we walked back to my house, I saw a lady. She had a long brown hair and she was yelling at Nana. "Is Charlie in there? I just need to talk to him! Are you hiding him? Charlie, get out of the house!"

"Hey! You don't talk to my Nana that way!" I told the lady loudly and started running towards Nana, who was standing on our porch. I wrapped my arms around Nana's waist and stared at the bad lady. No one yells at my Nana. Jasper stood between us and the lady, with his arms crossed and glaring at the lady.

"Bella, I'm alright. Go on ahead inside, you too Jasper. I'll handle this." Nana said and pushed Jasper and I inside the house.

"Is that... _her_?" I heard the lady ask before Nana closed our front door completely.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Any guess on who the lady is? :)

I'd really like to know your thoughts, comments and suggestions. PLEASE leave me reviews. I really like to know if you like this story or not. :) Thank you again for reading!

Thank you Kayleigh for pre-reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I didn't really plan on updating today, but I'll be busy in the next few days and I might forget to post this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

December 12, 2005

"Ok children, that's enough practice for today. We will just pick up on the last part tomorrow afternoon, alright?" Ms. Lake said. We have been practicing singing for our Christmas Day Presentation on Friday, the 16th and Ms. Lake said that we are all really good.

"Yes, Ms. Lake!" My classmates and I replied.

"I will see you kids tomorrow morning, okay? Goodbye class!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Lake!" One by one, my classmates started walking out of our classroom.

"Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ms. Lake asked as she picked up white envelopes on top of her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Lake?" I walked towards her by the front of the class, pulling my trolley bag behind me.

"I have a letter from the principal and a recommendation letter from me. I would like to ask your father if you can join in the upcoming spelling contest on the 2nd week of January. You are my best student in spelling. The rest of the details are in the letter and it needs to be signed and returned to me by the day after tomorrow, alright?" She said as she gave me the envelopes. "Make sure he reads the both of them. And I suggest placing it inside your bag so you wouldn't lose it, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Lake." I smiled and placed the letter inside my folder and placed it in my bag.

"Bella! Mom's here!" Jasper said loudly as he started zipping up his backpack.

"I'll be right there Jasper! I'm going to leave now Ms. Lake. Thank you and see you tomorrow!" I said, waving goodbye to Ms. Lake.

I pulled my bag behind me towards Jasper. He held out his right hand for me and I took it as we walked towards the waiting area. Jasper and I share the same class. I should be in 1st grade because of my age, but daddy said that I was accelerated. I was able to skip first grade because they gave me this test for second graders and I was able to pass it. So the principal told daddy that if I can make it through the first three months in the class and get good grades on all the lessons then I get to stay, if not then I go down to first grade.

Charlene and Rose were waiting for us. She greeted me and Jasper, and asked about our practice and what happened in class as she guided us to the parking lot. I got inside the back of the van with Jasper and Rose, while Charlene placed our bags in the trunk. After buckling our seatbelts, Charlene drove us home.

* * *

"Mom, Bella, I'm home!" Daddy yelled when he entered our house.

"Daddy! You're home!" I greeted as I ran home towards him. He closed our door and he caught me in time to give me a big, big hug.

"Hello little princess," Daddy leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How was school?"

"It was fun! Ms. Lake took us to the library and we got to pick any book we wanted to read." I told daddy and pulled him in the kitchen where Nana is finishing up dinner. "Look, Ms. Lake gave me a star for answering her math problem of the week!"

"That's awesome princess!" Daddy raised his hand and gave me a high five. "We'll talk more about that math problem after dinner, okay?"

"Yes daddy!" I saluted him and helped him set up the table.

"Hey, mom," daddy kissed Nana's cheek when he passed by her. "Need any more help?"

"I'm almost done sweetie, thank you. I'm just finishing up this gravy for the mashed potatoes. You go ahead and change. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, I'll place take the steaks and mashed potatoes on the table." Daddy placed the dishes on the table and told me to wash my hands so we can start eating when he gets back.

* * *

After we ate Nana's yummy dinner, daddy and I washed the dishes. Nana went off to her book club that she goes to every Monday evening. Daddy is now sitting on our couch in the living room, reading the principal's letter that Ms. Lake gave me earlier in class today. We are in the living room, doing my homework and I don't know what the first letter is about and I hope that it's nothing bad. He looked serious.

"Daddy, what does the letter say? Am I in trouble?" I asked, getting worried. I stood up from sitting on the floor and sat next to daddy.

"No, you're not in trouble," Daddy confirmed. "The principal is just congratulating you because you excel in your lessons and that you get to stay in second grade."

"What? Huh?"

"You're grade for the first trimester are all A's princess! You'll be in second grade till the school year ends!" Daddy exclaimed happily. "Congratulations, Bella!" Daddy kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

"Yay! I will stay in my class with Jasper!"

"Speaking of your class, Ms. Lake is asking us if it's alright that you represent the second grade level in the spelling bee contest next month. What do you think princess? Do you want to represent your school?" Daddy said proudly.

"Yeah, but are you okay with it? And what if I do badly?"

"Of course I'm okay with it! I'm very proud of you princess and I will still be proud of you even if you don't win. This recommendation letter alone makes my heart swell with pride for you Bella. You're so smart!" Daddy hugged me tightly again and swayed us a little bit. "I love you, my princess."

"I love you too, daddy!" I kissed his cheek.

"Now, where's that challenging math problem that you solved?" I quickly pulled out of dad's embrace and ran to my bag beside the coffee table. After grabbing my math notebook, I briskly walked to daddy and showed him the long division math problem. Daddy commented on how great I did with the problem. I told him that I wouldn't be able to do it without his help.

Daddy has been helping me with my homework. I always do them when I get home and if I have questions, I try my best to answer them. After dinner, daddy would always check my homework. If something is wrong, then he would explain it to me and guide me when answering it. Daddy said that I don't have problem with my English assignments and I can do them on my own. For math, I just need a little help, but I can do them mostly. Science is okay, daddy always sees to it to check them over. One time, daddy said during dinner that Nana should help me with History homework, 'cause he said that she's so old that she'd know everything about history. Nana just laughed and told daddy that he can't have chocolate cheesecake for what he said. Daddy pouted as Nana and I enjoyed our dessert. He later apologized to Nana, saying he was only joking.

* * *

After going over my homework and daddy teaching me how to solve a couple of 3rd grade math problems, he led me to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done, daddy had his turn. While he was in the bathroom, the telephone rang and daddy said that I could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Charlie available?" The lady asked.

"Sorry, he can't answer the phone right now. May I ask who this is?" I replied.

"You must be Isabella, how are you?" She said. _How did she know my name?_

"I'm good, thank you for asking. Who is this?" _Doesn't she have a name?_

"I'm..." The lady on the phone was about to answer when daddy came out of the bathroom.

"Bella, who's on the phone?" He asked curiously.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Please don't hate me. I know I've been leaving you guys hanging since the beginning. I swear I will post a chapter that will finally answer your questions soon. Just hang on for a couple more. I promise that Bella will grow up. Hahaha I just wanted to show you guys a part of her childhood. :)

Thank you for your reviews! They are very welcome and appreciated. Any suggestions and comments are welcome as well.

If you want to follow me on Twitter: anicacullen

Next update will be in a week. Depending on how much homework I have. Less homework = more time for writing.

Thank you to Kayleigh for pre-reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NPOV

December 16, 2005

"People making lists, buying special gifts..." Ms. Lake's second grade class started singing.

When the chorus came around, _Give love on Christmas Day_, Jasper and Bella exchanged gifts and hugged each other. Just like what their other classmates did. A chorus of "_Aww_" echoed from the audience. The children continued their choreographed dancing and singing.

Charlie sat in the middle row and sat still as he videotaped Bella dancing around the stage and singing along the music. He took the day off so he could come watch Bella perform. Marie would have had no trouble videotaping the presentation, but Charlie said that it would be different watching it live and see Bella happy that her daddy is there to watch her.

"Aw, would you look at Jasper and Bella. Aren't they cute!" Marie told Charlene, who was sitting just beside her.

"They definitely are," Charlene said. Charlie started tuning them out when the ladies started talking about how great they'll be when they get married.

When the Christmas program ended, Charlie caught Bella running to him. Bella asked if she did okay in the presentation and Charlie replied that she her performance was not okay, it was excellent! He proceeded to tell her how proud he was of her and how he loves her so much. Bella grinned widely and told his daddy, "thank you daddy. I love you too!"

* * *

December 25, 2005

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Bella ran in Charlie's room at five in the morning and started climbing on his bed, shaking him awake. Charlie groaned a little, he just got to bed three hours ago. He was up until 2am, wrapping presents for his mom, Bella and their friends.

Charlie finally got up, rubbed his eyes and opened his arms for his little princess. Bella quickly embraced her daddy and greeted him, "Merry Christmas daddy!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, princess," Charlie kissed her temple. "Are you ready to open your presents?"

"Yes!" Bella quickly got up and started jumping on Charlie's bed. Charlie got up and picked up Bella from his bed and brought her to the living room. He already got his video camera set and ready to go on his tripod before he went to sleep. He focused the camera on Bella and pressed on the record button. Soon, he joined her by the Christmas tree and started passing Bella her gifts.

Bella opened her presents excitedly. Charlie gave her the +1up mushroom stuffed toy from Super Mario Bros. Charlie came home one Friday night, very stressed from work. One of his colleagues messed up with his client's account and he had to stay over time to fix it. When Charlie came home, Bella was asleep in the living room, Nana explained that she stayed up as much as she can to wait for him. To relieve some stress about work and missing his time with Bella, he played Super Mario in his room after tucking Bella to her bed. After a few minutes, Bella came into his room, telling him she had a nightmare. So Charlie taught Bella how to play the game. Soon, Bella forgot about the nightmare and Charlie was able to spend time with Bella.

Charlie also bought her a custom made Chef uniform. Bella had been spending a lot of time in the kitchen and to make her feel like a chef, he got her the uniform, including the hat with Bella's name sewn on it. Bella's last present from her dad was waiting in their backyard, but it's too cold and dark outside yet to see it. Charlie planned to show her later when the weather is warmer so she can use it tight away.

Marie joined them a several minutes later, giving Charlie and Bella a few moments to themselves before she joins them. She got a brand new mixer, so much bigger that what she has. Along with the box was an envelope, which contains lease paper to a 1, suite that was good for a year in the new commercial building, five minutes away from their home.

"I know that you've been saving up to open a small bakery shop and Bella got you the baking mixer, which will now help you save time in making those orders," Charlie said, pulling his mom to his side. "The money you have right now can be used to buy all the other necessary appliances and furniture you need. And if you ever need more help, you can always come to me mom."

"I... I don't know what to say, son. Thank you, thank you so much for this. This is the one of the best presents I have ever received." Marie cried and hugged his son tightly. "How did you know I was saving up to open a shop?"

"Well..." Charlie scratched his neck and glanced quickly at Bella before looking back at his mom. "I might have some sources."

Marie smiled, "when you say 'some sources', you mean Bella and your eavesdropping self?"

Charlie blushed a little. "Nana, I helped to pick the store!" Bella exclaimed suddenly.

"Come here sweetie," Marie yanked Bella closer to her and hugged her, kissing her hear as well. "Thank you for the gift Bella. I really loved it!"

"Daddy, it's time to open your presents!" Bella exclaimed and handed out Charlie his gifts. Bella got him a couple of shirts with Super Mario and Luigi printed on it and a new game for his Play Station. Nana gave him an envelope with two tickets, with backstage access, to the upcoming concert of his favorite band, and a voucher at the portrait studio for their "daddy and me" package.

"Thank you, princess. I really love it. Come here!" Charlie grabbed Bella to his side, hugged her and kissed her temple. "You didn't have to give me a present, but I appreciate it." Bella replied that he should receive a gift because he deserved it for being a great daddy.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me this, but WOW. Thank you for the tickets mom, I loved the gifts!" Charlie went ahead and gave his mom a big hug, "I love you mom, thank you for everything."

Later that morning, when the sun was shining brightly up in the sky, Charlie finally showed Bella her last present. Charlie taught Bella how to ride a bicycle, she fell down a lot. Luckily, Charlie thought of buying knee pads so that Bella wouldn't get cuts from falling. After eating lunch, Bella practiced again and seemed to have gotten used to it. Jasper even came out and gave her tips.

Their Christmas evening was spent with the Hales. Charlene served smoked ham, green bean casserole, spaghetti and Chicken Caesar salad. Marie made chocolate mousse cake, and strawberries and cream cake, which were very delicious. The kids' energy was definitely replenished after eating the desserts. They later on exchanged gifts and watched Home Alone for the children and the adults drank wine.

* * *

January 13, 2006

"Bella, don't worry. Charlie took half the day off and he'll be here soon, I promise." Marie calmed Bella as the spelling bee was about to start. The first graders are first, then Bella's grade level.

Thirty minutes later and Charlie was still not there. Bella was getting worried and couldn't sit still. Marie was still calming her down, telling her that he might have been stuck in traffic. There were only two contestants left in the first grade level, making Bella nervous.

Ten minutes before Bella's grade level starts, Charlie came in a rush. He calmed his racing heart from all the running he did to make it in time for his little princess' turn. He quietly snuck inside the auditorium and looked for his mom, who was setting up the video camera on the tripod. Once he spotted them, he walked down the aisle and sat next to Bella.

"Daddy! You made it!" Bella said, loudly. Thankfully, the program was on a break and preparing for the second grader's turn on the stage. Charlie would have blushed as a tomato if the contest was still ongoing.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, princess," Charlie said and hugged Bella. "Are you ready for your turn?"

"Yup! Nana helped me practice this morning and I was reading the dictionary on the way here," Bella smiled.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll do really well, princess. Now, no matter what happens, whether you win or lose, we will still be very proud of you, okay?" Charlie explained. "The most important thing is you are having fun with this."

"Yes, daddy," Bella hugged Charlie again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Swan. Um, I need Bella in the backstage now," Ms. Lake said, standing from the row in front of the Swans. "They will be instructed on what to do on the stage and pin their names. They will start in about 5 minutes."

Bella let go of Charlie and Nana told Bella, "Good luck sweetie, you can do it!" She kissed Bella quickly on her cheek and Charlie patted Bella on her shoulder before she walked away with Ms. Lake. Just like what Ms. Lake said, Bella and the other five second graders walked out to the stage. Bella sat on the fourth chair from the left. She gave Charlie and her Nana a small wave and Charlie gave her a smile and thumbs up, while Nana winked at her.

"Charlie, she's so smart. She definitely got that from you, but she is as pretty as her mother," Marie said out of the blue.

"She is, she definitely looks like Renee," Charlie said, wistfully. Bella got her mother's lips and button nose, even the small freckles just on the bridge of her nose. She got her mother's skin complexion and her smile, definitely her smile.

Bella was doing really well. Sadly, after their first round, two students misspelled the word. Thirty minutes into the contest and there were only two left, Bella and a boy named Austin. When it was Austin's turn, he made a mistake at spelling the word, but remained on the stage if ever that Bella spells it wrong as well.

"Ok, Isabella. Your word is Aardvark," one of the judges said.

"Aardvark. A-A-R-D-V-A-R-K. Aardvark." Bella spelled confidently. She read that word on their way to the auditorium this afternoon.

"Annnddddddd... that is correct!" The host said. "Congratulations Isabella, you won the award for Best Speller in 2nd Grade Category!"

Bella gasped and smiled widely. Charlie and Marie stood up from their seats, clapping loudly with big smiles on their faces. Bella never experienced something like this before, she watched as the crowd applauds at her.

The contest ended with the awarding ceremony. The judges lined up in the stage and awarded the first grader with certificate, a gold medal and a small envelope. They also did the same for the 2nd runner up, but with a silver medal instead.

When it was Bella's turn, Charlie accompanied her to the stage. Marie was managing the video camera, capturing Bella receiving her certificate, gold medal and envelope. Charlie took the medal and placed it on Bella, very proudly. The judges shake hands with Bella and Charlie. They walked off the stage and Ms. Lake congratulated Bella for a job well done. Ms. Lake offered to take a picture of him and Bella with his digital camera, which Charlie appreciated.

After a couple of pictures, Marie invited Ms. Lake to the small diner across the street to celebrate Bella's victory. If it weren't for Ms. Lake recommending Bella, they wouldn't be there that day. Ms. Lake was about to decline, but Marie was great with persuading.

When they got home, Rose and Jasper came rushing into their front yard even before Bella got out of the car. Rose and Jasper congratulated Bella with a group hug. Marie called the children inside and presented Bella her celebratory cupcakes that she baked that morning. The children had two cupcakes each.

Charlie hanged Bella's Certificate and gold medal in their living room, next to his awards and certificates before back in elementary to his college diploma. He looked into the envelope that was given along with the awards earlier and was shocked by its content. Inside the envelope was a cash prize of $500. Charlie didn't anticipate this cash prize. He made a mental note then to deposit it to Bella's college fund account.

Later in the evening, Charlie tucked Bella to sleep, "good night princess."

"Good night, daddy." Bella mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, when Bella was finally asleep, Charlie muttered, "you're not going on a date till your thirty." Completely reacting to Jasper, hugging Bella earlier and kissing her cheek goodbye this evening.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: HAHA... Oh Charlie. What do you think of Jasper and Bella being close?

Next Chapter will be the start of Teen Bella. Finally!

So, this is my longest chapter so far. Thank you for your reviews. As usual, they are always welcome. Opinions, comments, suggestions...

So update might be later next week. I've got two research paper to write and two exams this week and next week. :(

Thank you to Kayleigh for pre-reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 12, 2012

**EPOV**

"Edward, are you done packing your things?" My mom, Esme, asked as she passed by my room, probably making sure I wasn't procrastinating.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up packing my books." I said, gathering my books and arranging them by titles in the box, so that when we start unpacking, I won't have trouble organizing them.

Two months ago, Carlisle, my father, was offered a job by his old friend in California to be a part of his private clinic. Dad worked at the local hospital and usually had a very hectic schedule. He barely got any sleep and was always on call. Dad accepted the offer after we convinced him that it was a great deal. He liked it too because that means he would have regular hours and be able to spend more time with us, plus Mom thought that it was a great offer. We've only been to California a couple of times and the weather was great. No snow storms and chilly weather. Mom and Dad talked to us about it and Emmett, Alice and I were okay with it. It will be a nice change.

So now, we were packing our stuff and ship it to California. Then we'll fly by plane there and live in the apartment that dad rented for a while before we can move in to our new house. Dad went there two weeks ahead of us to make sure that the house he bought was well and still on schedule with all the renovations. He also took care of some papers and errands while he still had free time, like applying for California driver's license and getting the necessary requirements so we could enroll for the next school year.

After taping the box, I wrote "Edward's Books" on it with a sharpie. So it can be easily identified when we unpack. I carried it by the door and wiped my sweaty forehead. It was heavier than I thought it would be. I'm going to have to let Emmett carry it. I mean, I could carry it downstairs, but it might take me longer than Emmett. He likes to show off this strength, it would be a piece of cake for him.

At around 1:30pm, the truck that mom rented and the driver finally arrived. Emmett, Mark the driver and I carried furniture and boxes inside the truck. After two hours, we closed the back of the truck, but not before making sure that everything was there and they were all secured. Alice had recorded the things that we placed in the truck, so if something was missing we'd know. Mark went off and started his journey to California.

Mom, dad and Emmett's cars were transported already to California about two days ago. All we had to do was stay one last night in Chicago. Mom had booked us a hotel room near the airport so we won't be in a hurry the next morning. Mom and dad decided to sell the house. I went up to my room and tried to recall a lot of happy memories. Like the day I had chicken pox when I was eight and mom decided that Alice and Emmett should stay with me so they'll get it too and get over it before they get older. That was a fun experience, we kept scratching our skins and we camped in my room and made a fort. "Bye, room..." I sighed. I'll miss this house for sure. It held a lot of great memories in my childhood that I'll cherish forever.

I walked out of my room after double checking that I did not forget anything. I passed by Alice's room. I saw her doing the same thing, saying goodbye, except she was crying a little. I left her alone and went downstairs. I saw Emmett in the kitchen, cleaning our refrigerator of any food left. I sighed, "Emmett will always be Emmett." I saw mom everything, opening and closing cabinets, making sure we didn't forget anything. I sat on the ground and leaned my back against the wall, waiting for the taxi to arrive. Once mom was satisfied with her inspection, the cab finally arrived. One by one, we came out of the house. And Emmett and I carried suitcases and loading them in the trunk.

"Alice, what's up with these five luggages? How much clothes do you own? And why didn't you just load them in the truck earlier?" Emmett complained. He had a point though. Mom had two bags and a small carry-on bag, Emmett and I had two, but Alice had five.

"Those are all my clothes," Alice replied, matter-of-factly. Then she headed inside the cab with mom.

"Girls and their wardrobes," I muttered. I don't get it, but I stopped since I might just end up stressing myself out over it, so I just shrugged it off.

After loading our suitcases in the van, we went off to Marriott Hotel close the airport. We checked in immediately and just ordered pizza for dinner. We were tired from all the moving and lifting boxes. At 8:30pm, all of us were yawning. We just crawled on our beds and fell asleep. The next day, mom woke us up around 7am leaving us an hour to prepare since our flight is at 10:45am, she said we have to shower and prepare our things so we can eat at the breakfast buffet downstairs.

After an hour, we left our bags at the concierge so we could claim our free breakfast. Emmett thought he was in heaven when he saw all those food that they were serving. They had a variety of cereals, oatmeal, breads, omelet, bacon, sausages, and more! Let's just say that after our breakfast, we were all full and Emmett had six plates, yes six plates full of food. I don't know where he stored everything.

* * *

"Excuse me, young man. Would you mind grabbing that pink suitcase for me?" The old lady beside me asked, she was probably in her 80s.

"Of course ma'am, no problem," I replied and grabbed her bag when it finally passed by close to me. "Here you go ma'am," I placed her bag in what I assumed was her cart since she was holding on to it.

"Thank you, young man," she said and produced a $5 bill from her purse, giving it to me.

"Oh, no need for that ma'am. I'm just glad to help." I explained, but she insisted that I kept it.

"And buy yourself an In-N-Out burger. It's the best here in California!" She added after giving me the money and walked away with her cart.

"Well that was nice of you to help her, Edward" Mom commented on my other side. She gasped when I told her about the money that the lady gave. Mom said I shouldn't have accepted it. I explained what happened and she just laughed.

We just arrived in California. It was a short flight, roughly three hours. So far, everything was great. However, we had to wait for a few more minutes to get _all_ our suitcases. We would have been done earlier if Alice didn't have too many suitcases. I seriously don't know. How could a fourteen year old have five luggages, three more than her mother's. And each bag weighed 25lbs each, at least.

"How many more yellow bags, Alice?" Emmett asked. "I'm hungry."

"Just one more, okay?" Alice said, patiently waiting for it. She stood close to the carousel and waited for her last bag. Most passengers have already gone out and there were only us and couple people left. Finally, after five minutes, her last bag arrived. A man working for the airline handed it to us after Mom and Alice told an employee about the missing luggage. It turned out that it just got stuck in the conveyor belt on the way out to the carousel.

Dad picked us up from the airport. He had to park since he did not want to waste gas from circling around the terminal, waiting for us. When he met us at the arrival area, he greeted and hugged us. He kissed mom on the cheek, and told us "Welcome to California!"

On the way home from the airport, dad thought that we could stop by In-N-Out burgers for late lunch. We all ordered the combo number two, which was a cheeseburger. But Emmett had a 3x3, which was triple cheeseburger, plus the fries and his milkshake. I wanted to thank the lady earlier, she was right. This burger was the best in California! As we waited for our orders, I watched the employee making fries. It looked pretty easy, but it takes him a couple times to finally push the potato through the cutter. I noticed that they do make their fries fresh. After they cut it, they fry it and serve. Unlike McDonalds, they have their fries marinating in preservatives, then fry them. Yikes.

When we arrived in the apartment, it was cramped. It was big, yes, but with all our stuff and the five of us sharing three bedrooms and two baths, it was small indeed. Mom and dad were sharing the master bedroom, Emmett and I will share the next biggest room and Alice will be in the smallest room. Alice exaggerated that her room was smaller than her bathroom and walk-in closet back in Chicago. Luckily, dad said that the house he bought will be ready in about a week. They were just finishing up a few renovations.

The next day, we went sightseeing. We drove about an hour or so to get to San Francisco. We walked to Pier 39 and watched the sea lions. Emmett copied the noise they made and seriously, if he was not my brother, I would have thought he was a sea lion. We took pictures too, the bay was great and we were able to see the Alcatraz. After the long walk, we visited Ghirardelli square. We went inside the store to browse chocolates and by the entrance was a lady, who gives out free chocolate samples! It was great! I was like Emmett in the breakfast buffet. I felt like a kid in a toy store, I love chocolates. After we bought some chocolates, we went further in the restaurant and ate ice cream, which was really good especially with the hot summer weather.

At the end of the day, dad went to show us our house. He passed by the apartment and drove for about 20 minutes more towards the mountain area. Dad turned into a dirt road and we passed by greeneries, there were a lot of trees. We passed by a couple of houses, all of them big and beautiful. We finally made it to our new home. The workers were just about to leave. Dad greeted them and introduced us to his contractor. John, the contractor, said that they just need were able to do a lot of work today and that tomorrow, they were going to install the appliances and clean up. He added that after an inspection two days from now, we should be able to move in.

I looked at our new home; it was three stories high with a large balcony on the second floor and floor to ceiling windows on the third floor. The first floor had big windows and when I looked behind me, I could see why it had open windows, the view was stunning. I could see a part of San Francisco and the bay. The small houses closer to the city and it's just plain beautiful. The warm colors in the sky were spectacular. We went inside the house and it was spacious. It was an open concept and there was flow to it. The living space was big, and the kitchen area was great and I'm sure mom loved it. I was excited to see my room and so, Alice, Emmett and I headed to the stairs. The master suite was in the first floor, and there were two bedrooms in the second floor with bathrooms each, plus an open space which could be the entertainment area for movies and our video games. There were two rooms in the third floor as well, but only one bath. So I ended up getting it to myself, I may not get my own bathroom, but at least I get a bigger room. I loved the view, but it's better since I'm much higher up now. I examined my room and saw that I have a small balcony that has a view to our backyard. It was wonderful, we have a large backyard with a pool! I didn't know about that.

After we gushed about how great the house was, we stopped by Applebee's to have dinner. With Emmett, we didn't have any leftovers. When we got home, we were dead tired and so we just all went to sleep.

* * *

June 20, 2012

We finally moved into our house. Three days after our visit, we busied ourselves with moving in our furniture that Mark delivered all the way from Chicago and unpacking our clothes and stuff into the right places. After one and half day of non-stop unpacking, we were finally settled in. The vehicles were delivered as well two days after we moved in. So all was well and we were just adjusting to our new home.

Mom had been up early today. She was busy cooking and sent dad for errands. When I passed by the kitchen she shooed me away and just handed me a bottle of water. She said we were going to have brunch. Alice and Emmett were nowhere to be seen and so I went upstairs and fixed my bed. I took a shower and dressed up for the day.

At around 11:30am, mom called me downstairs. They had prepared a mini birthday party outside in our backyard. It was nice, the breeze and the sunny weather was perfect. Dad was manning the grill and mom prepared the table. Emmett was picking on the food while mom was not looking and Alice was bringing the food out. When I went out, I got a chorus of Happy Birthday greetings. Mom and Alice hugged me, dad gave me a pat on my shoulder and Emmett gave me a fist bump.

"Happy Birthday Edward! Blow your candles!" Mom exclaimed, excitedly after they sang me "Happy Birthday."

I closed my eyes and wished for a good year for our family and hoped that none of us will be ill. I opened my eyes and blew out my candles. Mom had the "15" candle over the delicious looking chocolate mousse cake, yum. We ate lunch merrily and they gave me presents. I got an Amazon gift card from mom and dad, a new video game from Alice and an empty box from Emmett. He explained that it was in my room already. After lunch, mom finally sliced the cake and I moaned once I had my first bite of it.

"Wow. This is really, really good," I commented, I loved how the chocolate mousse just melts on my mouth and the cake was so soft and moist. "Where did you get this Mom?"

"Oh, Carlisle got if from the bakeshop across town. His friend recommended it."

"Luke, my old friend who hired me, bought cakes to celebrate the opening of the clinic a week ago. He said he bought it at Cakes and etc. from across the town," dad replied. "And, he said that it's the best bakeshop here."

"Emmett!" Alice yelled loudly.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: So what do you think of this EPOV chapter? What could have happened to Emmett?

Ages: Carlisle-37, Esme-40, Emmett-17, Edward-15 and Alice-14.

If you have any opinions, comments and/or suggestion, please let me know through reviews. I would also like how you think of my story.

Thank you to Kayleigh for pre-reading this! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

September 6, 2012

**BPOV**

"Bella, can you stop by the bakeshop after school? I need someone to watch over the store while I go to my doctor's appointment." Nana asked, preparing her files in her bag. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Sure Nana. I don't have any extracurricular activities today, so I can stop by around 3:30?" I said, finishing up my bacon, eggs and toast breakfast.

"That would be perfect. My appointment is at 4:30, which leaves me time to drive over the new clinic and fill out paper works. The doctor wanted to meet me for a regular check up," Nana zipped up her bag and grabbed my plate to wash it. "You go ahead and get your bag and I'll be in the car in a minute."

Nana had been working hard on her bakeshop/coffee shop/mini restaurant. When we opened the bakeshop last March 2006, it was a struggle to get a lot of customers. No one ordered cake every day. However, we started offering single slices of cakes, cup cakes, cookies and pastries the next couple of weeks. Then more customers stopped by our bakeshop for dessert and just to have cake. Kids were more into the cupcakes and cookies. Then one day, Nana brought in her special baked lasagna to celebrate the success of her store, she gave a slice to the first 30 customers for free. People liked it very much and so now, Nana had lasagna in her menu, including her pastas and burgers, as requested by her customers. She even has party tray for her lasagna and pastas. She had to hire a baker and a chef because she couldn't handle everything at once, especially at the age of 53. She can still do it actually, but dad thought that she should not stress herself or she might get sick. So she just stuck to being the manager instead, supervising in kitchen and filled in for her employees sometimes when they're late or couldn't make it to work.

The coffee shop was an impromptu decision. There was a small coffee shop beside our store and the owner, Marcus, had to move to Boston to look after his sick mother, he didn't want to close his shop since it was going so well. So he offered to sell it to Nana. Marcus always thought that coffee and cake, or pastries, go well together. He said that he had seen many of his customers eating Nana's cake and drinking his coffee together. So he thought it was a great idea. Dad and Nana thought it through for two days and decided to buy it. We kept Marcus' original interior decoration and furniture. We just made a small archway in between the walls so that the customers can still enjoy their coffee drinks and keep the ambiance of Liam's coffee shop.

Nana dropped me off at Crescent Hills High School. I can't even believe that I'm a high school student now! It was just like yesterday when I was in elementary school. Dad always tells me that I'm getting older and soon, I'll be leaving him. I constantly remind him that it won't happen and that I won't leave him and nana. I even told him that I won't go to dorms when I'm in college and I'll stay here with them. I can always commute.

I walked towards building one, where my first class was, Biology. I made it in time, five minutes before the class started. While we waited for Mr. Ross, our teacher, to start the lecture, Michael Newton stopped by my table.

"Hey Bella, so I was wondering if you wanna watch a movie with me this coming Saturday?" He asked, acting cute and smiling crookedly. Yeah, I'm not falling for one of his tricks. He asked girls out, date them, lead them on and by the end of the week, they're history. And not to be mean, but he looked like he was having a seizure. His lips were just twitching, not really attractive. And seriously, it's eight in the morning. I don't really want to deal with this.

"Wanna ask my dad first?" I looked up at him innocently. Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I'm too naive to not know what he really was after.

He looked pale. "Oh wait, I think my phone is ringing," he took his phone out of his pocket and pretended to answer it. "Hey Eric!" He was walking away when it suddenly rang, alerting him with a message. I laughed.

He thinks he's cool, but he clearly was not. If he had the guts to ask my father permission, I would have thought about it. And I surely would still end up declining him. I'm not being picky, but he was not my type and my priority at the moment was my education. I promised dad that I would finish college, and I don't have plans on breaking that promise over some boy who will be history even before the end of the week.

Mr. Ross started the lecture and an hour later, we were dismissed. My next classes passed by quite fast. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I grabbed my back pack and went to my locker and switched my books and notebooks for my next three classes. I tied my hair really quick, before walking to the cafeteria. It bugs me whenever I eat and my hair falls right on my face and end up eating my hair along with my food. I met with Jasper and Rose at our usual table in the corner.

Jasper got up and pulled out a chair in between him and Rose. "Thanks, Jasper."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"So Bella, what's our lunch for today?" Rose looked at me expectantly, twirling a lock of her hair.

"What do you mean 'lunch for today?'?" I said, looking at her with wonder.

"You know, the lunch that you have started to bring for us to share? Don't tell me you forgot to bring it?" Jasper looked horrified at the thought of me forgetting our lunch.

"I don't have it, I swear! Didn't I tell you guys yesterday that I can't bring us lunch today?" I asked, looking at both of them seriously.

"No, you might have forgotten to tell us that little detail." Rose glared at me as Jasper rummaged through my backpack.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you lunch, okay? I'll be right back." I said, my facial expression looking guilty. I quickly got out of my chair and walked to the serving line before they got a word out.

"Hey, sorry to cut you, but I just need something from Patricia really quick," I told the two juniors in the front line. "It won't take a minute, I promise." They sighed and let me cut in quickly

When Patricia saw me, she quickly ducked under the counter and gave me my lunch bag. "Thank you, Patricia!" I smiled and she waved at me like it was nothing. Patricia works here in the cafeteria as a server during lunch time and manages the store by the gym during games. I babysit her five year old son, Colin, once a month so she and her husband can go on a date.

I thanked the two juniors behind me and quickly walked out of the line to our table. Jasper and Rose watched me and their expressions were unreadable. I don't know if they were happy because they're finally eating or angry for joking them about forgetting our lunch. Jasper got up and took the bag from me right away and opened it up.

Once I sat down, I explained to them what happened. "Sorry guys. In my defense, I did forget them in the car. Nana had to come back to give it to me, but the class already started, so she texted me to let me know that she left it with Patricia."

"It's alright. You know we were just messing with you. But don't joke us again about food. You can joke to anyone except starving people, okay?" Rose looked at me seriously, but I could see her holding her smile.

"I promise! Alright, so I have garlic bread in this container. I have 3 different meals: chicken alfredo, spaghetti with meatballs and lasagna." I listed. Jasper picked the lasagna and Rose picked chicken alfredo. I ate the spaghetti and we shared the garlic bread.

Nana always takes home some leftovers from the store for dinner. She didn't want them to go to waste. She always gets her staff to place them in take out containers and delivers them to the homeless shelter across town. I think that it's her way to give back to the community, with her successful business. She had taken to bringing home 3 extra servings so Rose, Jasper and I have lunch the next day at school. When they don't have leftovers, I make sandwiches for lunch.

"Thank you for lunch Bella, don't worry, we were just kidding about being angry. We can never be angry with you," Jasper said, and started cleaning up our containers, throwing them away in the garbage can.

"You know, ever since Nana Marie had taken to sending us lunch, I gained weight. I can't blame her though, her food is really good." Rose commented. "I better pick up on more exercise to make up for it."

Uh huh, I think she was just making it up. Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful sophomore in our school, she stands at 5' 8", has a fair complexion and long blond hair, which she got from Peter. She got Charlene's slender figure and bluish green eyes, which makes her look lovelier. Even if she gains a little weight, boys would still throw themselves at her. Our cheerleading team wanted her to be a part of the group because they said she would be perfect, her looks, her body and her leadership skills. However, she chose to be covered in loose overalls and play with paint. I think she inherited Peter's artistic talents. She could paint whatever idea she has on her mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she opens her own gallery show soon. She even got a painting in Nana's bakeshop. She painted a piece of cupcake with cookie in the frosting. The pastel colors she used helped to brighten the ambiance of the bakeshop.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I guess lunch time is over, time to go to our next class. I got up from my chair and sling my backpack strap on my shoulder. Rosalie grabbed her purse, while Jasper grabbed his sling bag and we all walked towards our classes. Jasper and I share Spanish class together, while Rose went off to her painting class.

"Buenas Tardes," Ms. Hernandez greeted us.

"Buenas Tardes, Señora Hernandez" My classmates and I responded.

Ms. Hernandez started our lesson with teaching us different holidays in Spanish words. Jasper, my seatmate started taking notes. _Good for him_ I thought. He had a tendency to go to his own little world. Then he would always ask me about the new words. Don't get me wrong, Jasper is a great student, but there are times when he just feels like being lazy.

"Bella, do you know what she's talking about?" he whispered.

"Yeah, 'cause I listen to her," I murmured.

"I would, but the way she speaks right now is making me fall asleep," he said, hiding his yawn with his hands.

"I'll explain after class, alright? Just try to listen and take good notes, so you'll have an idea on what's happening." I suggested.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, my best guy friend, here I thought he was really listening. Like I said, he was a great student. Not only was he great, but he inherited his father's good looks as well. Lots of girls would try and talk to him, but he wouldn't even dare to give them the time of day. He got Peter's hair color too when he was younger, but now it's turning into dark blond. He used to have it chin length too, but ever since we started high school, he had clean cut hairstyle, which the girls loved even more. I told him to join the basketball team, since he stands at 5'11", but he's not into sports. He likes reading, I could make him read any book that I'm interested in and he'd read it and give me a feedback. He's a gentleman too, he'd open doors for ladies and pullout chairs for them. He started joining the school's paper since middle school. He likes photography and makes interesting mini articles in our school paper. Like last time, he took a picture of a soda and a bag of sugar equal to the sugar content of it. He typed how bad it could be for our body and how it will add to your weight. It was really persuasive. After reading it, I lessened my soda consumption.

Jasper and Rosalie had zero periods, meaning they go to class an hour earlier than the rest, but they get to leave an hour earlier too than everyone. They have PE together for that early class. Then in the afternoon, they go to the coffee shop to work for four hours, three times a week. After school starting next week, my badminton practice will start, which will be every Monday and Wednesdays. I joined the badminton team for fun and exercise.

When the bell for my last class rang, I was ready to get out of school. Luckily, Mike didn't attempt to ask me out again. I went to my locker to get the books I need to do my homework and left the unnecessary ones. Then I started my fifteen minute walk to the bakeshop. When I arrived there, some of my schoolmates were already seated, their homework spread in front of them and eating a slice of cake or lasagna.

I placed my things in Nana's office and I helped her with serving some orders and cleaning some tables. When she finally left, I was on business mode. I stayed behind the counter and helped and observed at the same time. I stopped by the coffee shop as well to check on what was going on. Rose was on the register and Jasper was making the drinks. When everything seemed to be okay, I walked into Nana's office and pulled up the video cameras on her computer screen. Watching the staff like a hawk, I take this job seriously. I love Nana and I don't like it when someone disrespects her, like that lady that yelled at her before. Nana gives me a chance to watch the shop every once in a while because I have a good eye. One time I caught Nana's new cashier, stealing money from the register. After that, she was given a warning. Second time she did it, she was fired. I felt bad for her, but stealing was wrong.

_Nana's office phone rang._

"Hi, you've reached Cakes and etc. This is Bella, how may I help you?" I answered Nana's office phone.

"Hi Bella, this is Victoria. Is Marie available?" Victoria, one of nana's regular customers, asked.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. James, I'm sorry but she's not here right now. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked politely.

"Oh, yes dear. My relatives are coming over this Sunday and so I wanted to place an order for a large Black Forest Cake, one large party tray of lasagna and a small party tray for spaghetti with meatballs," she listed, while I typed in to the computer her orders. "Oh, and is it possible to order raw burger patties? We'll just cook them here."

"Yes, we can do that. What time would you like to claim your orders on Sunday?" I asked and tallied up her order.

"I'll pick it up around 9am."

"Ok, we'll have it ready by then. Thank you and we will send you an email confirmation of your order." I made sure that her email address in our system was still current and thanked her before I hung up.

After making sure that I got all the orders right and the prices, I sent her the order confirmation. While I was making a note of Mrs. James' order on the computer, the phone rang again.

"Hi, you've reached Cakes and etc. This is Bella, how may I help you?" I answered.

"... *dial tone*"

Huh. Weird.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: So Bella is now a freshman! Bella is finally a teen.

Ages: Nana - 53, Bella - 14, Jasper -15 and Rose - 16.

Bella and Edward will meet soon, I promise!

I have a lot of schoolwork to do. So an update for the next chapter might be in a week or more. But I will post the next one as soon as possible. :)

I also just made up "Crescent Hills High School" and their bakeshop's name "Cakes and etc." if ever that there is such a school and shop as those names, then it was just a coincidence.

If you have any opinions, comments and/or suggestion, please let me know through reviews. I would also like how you think of my story.

Thank you Kayleigh for pre-reading and your patience. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

September 8, 2012

**EPOV**

Saturday... First day of work as a tutor at the local library. Mom was at the library last month, looking for anything she can volunteer in. She found out that they needed someone to read children's book every Saturday and she signed up for that right away, she loves kids. Then she noticed a sign next to it that the homework help program was looking for volunteer tutors this school year. It was to help students in elementary with assignments every Saturdays as well. Mom called me and asked if I wanted to register for it. I thought _why not?_ So here I am, with mom, on our way to the library.

"Diana, at the front desk, will inform you about the tutoring and she said she'll give you a short tour of the library," mom explained as she drove. "Do you still want to do this Edward? I'm not forcing you to do it."

"Don't worry mom, I want to help the kids too. And it will probably help me with my college application in the future," I said. Mom was not the only one who likes children.

We arrived early and 30 minutes before the tutoring program started. The library looked modern and old at the same time. It had the pillars on each side of the main building and the triangular marble roof kind of thing like the old buildings back in Europe. But on its sides were glass walls that show the inside of the library. Mom and I walked the short stairs up the entrance and I walked over to Diana, while she went on ahead to the children's area. Diana asked me what my strongest subject was. I told her Math and Science were my strongest subjects, but I don't mind doing the other subjects as well.

"Perfect! We can team you up with Isabella. You'll both be helping elementary students with Math. You just have to assist them with their homework and explain something if they could not understand it. Is that okay with you?" She asked as she went around the desk, and went towards me.

"Yes, I..." I was going to ask who Isabella was and if we should wait for her or something.

"Good! Let's get started with your tour and I'll take you to the classroom where you and Isabella will be." She said and started walking to the left side of the building. She pointed out where the office was and the rooms they have for group meetings. Then we passed by the children's area. I waved at mom when she saw me. She was preparing to start with another lady. Diana then proceeded to show me the computer area and the non-fiction and fiction books that they have. Then we went back to the main area and she pointed out that the restrooms were near the entrance. Then she went straight to the right side of the building. She led me to another set of computers and the shelves for movies and music that they have. At the end of it were a few rooms, which were a little bigger than what they have for group meetings.

"So, this is the end of it. Isabella knows her way around the library and she will help you if you have any more questions about the tutoring. You guys will be in room 3 and," she looked at her watch. "The children should start arriving in 5 minutes. You start your session at 9:00am. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, do I have to wear a name tag, so that the parents know that I'm a tutor?" I don't want parents to think that I'm a kidnapper or something.

"Oh right! Well, they have shirts and stickers for the names. But I'm not sure where they keep it. Just wait for Isabella and she'll help you with that, okay? I have to go back to the front desk now. Good luck!" Then she left.

"Thanks, I guess..." I mumbled, knowing she wouldn't hear it.

I don't know about that Diana. She looked nice, but she was kind of strict and in a hurry. Anyway, I looked for Room 3, which was at the end of the hall. The room was quite big, almost as big as a regular class room. They had a whiteboard in front and ten tables with 2 chairs per table. They had a small table in the front and a chair for it. Another chair was on the side. I noticed that there were a couple of children already. I introduced myself and we waited for Isabella and the rest of the children to arrive.

Two minutes before 9:00, most of the children have arrived and they were talking amongst themselves. Some were starting on their homework already. Isabella was still not here and I was wondering if I should start now or call Diana for help. I leaned on the table in front as I we waited.

At 9:01am, the door opened and a student tripped in. I walked to her as fast as I can and helped her up, asking if she was alright. Only, she didn't look like an elementary student.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Knock knock_

"Bella? Bella, are you awake? Bella?" Nana said behind the door to my room.

"Nana, five more minutes please," I grumbled and cuddled with my body pillow.

"Sweetheart, it's already 8:15. Aren't you late for your tutoring session in the library?"

_WHAT?_ I felt more awake this time. I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand and it read 8:16. _Oh no! I can't be late! I have to orient the new tutor. _I sat up from my bed and walked to the door, opening it widely. Nana was still there.

"I can drive you to the library, I don't mind," Nana offered. "And while you shower, I'll get your breakfast ready, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Nana!" I kissed her cheek and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I was done showering, I went back to my room and started getting dressed. I opened my closet and looked for my official tutoring shirt. I found the dark blue shirt; it has a white 'volunteer tutor' printed on the back and a small white print on the upper right chest as well that says 'Homework Help Program'. When I was done, I made sure I had my purse and all the things I will need. The three things I always need to have when I leave the house: Phone, wallet and keys.

At 8:33, I was sitting on the breakfast bar and eating Nana's freshly backed bagel. I spread the cream cheese and started eating. Nana was sitting beside me, drinking coffee and eating her bagel, and she was busy with her phone. _Probably checking what's happening in the shop_ I thought.

I really can't believe I didn't wake up to my 7:30 alarm. I blame Colin. He won't go to sleep unless I sit beside him on his bed and read him a bedtime story. It was 11pm when he finally fell asleep, with me sitting on top of the covers beside him and after I made up a story about a little prince who was very brave and strong and most especially, obedient. After I tucked him to sleep last night, Patricia texted me around 11:30, saying that they were almost there and I can leave for the night. She also thanked me for babysitting Colin. I walked four houses down to get home.

"Ready to go?" Nana asked and placed her mug in the sink.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. I hopped off the high stool and cleaned up my mess. I rushed off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then met Nana in the car.

I'm glad that we were only 15 minutes away from the library. It was five minutes before my session started when we arrived. Nana dropped me at the entrance and I kissed her cheek again before getting out of the car.

I waved at Diana in the reception and went straight to the supply room to grab some white board markers, eraser, pens and paper. Then I also grabbed a medium and large sized version of my shirt for the new tutor. I waved at Peter and Erica in the other room. They were tutoring science with the other elementary children.

I headed to Room 3, and I saw in the door window the new tutor already there. He was leaning on the table. I could see just his side and I just stopped and stared. He looked cute. _Bella, since when do you describe guys as cute?! _My subconscious yelled, with her arms on her hips. From somewhere, I heard a noise, which woke me up from my reverie. I opened the door and watched him a little, he looked better closer. And then I tripped.

_Falling for him already, Bella?_ My inner self asked.

I felt my cheeks start to get warm after I landed on the floor on my hands and knees. I'm glad that I was able to place my hands on the ground instead of meeting the floor with my face, that would have been much more embarrassing. My things were scattered on the ground.

"Are you okay?" A smooth, male voice said beside me said.

"Yeah," I said, looking up to him.

. . .

_Come on, brain! Think! Say something!_

. . .

"Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand and I just stared at it.

"Oh! Um, t-thank you," I stuttered and placed my right hand on his and stood up. I quickly brushed my jeans for any dirt and I was about to squat down again to pick up my stuff. But he got to it first, he stood up in front of me and handed me my things.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that," I said, looking up to him. He was probably a foot taller than me.

"That's alright, you must be Isabella?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, um, that would be me. But call me Bella, okay?" I smiled at him. Then I noticed the kids. Some of them looked amused with what happened and some were starting with their homework, others were talking with other students.

I placed my stuff on the table and I'll just have to deal with the new tutor later. It was already 9:10 and I have not started the session yet.

I greeted the class and introduced myself and the handso-, uh, new tutor, who was Edward. Then I started giving out name tags, so it would be easier for us to learn each other's names, and took attendance at the same time. The children were from second and third grade class and so I had them start their homework and raise their hands when they had questions so that I or Edward could help them out. After getting them started, I turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry again for being late and for leaving you to deal with the children without knowing what to do. I'm not usually late," I murmured, feeling the warmth spreading on my cheeks.

"It's alright. Diana at the reception gave me a quick tour but she didn't really answer my questions and gave me a detailed job description. I'll forgive you if you answer all my questions," he said playfully.

"Deal!" I smiled. "Ok so, first of all, you have to wear the official volunteer shirt. Here, I have a medium and large sized shirt, pick one. Second, the session starts at 9am, and the children start arriving at about 10 minutes before it starts." I saw a hand raised and I mouthed 'wait' to Edward and helped the student.

I realized that most of the students were having trouble with their fractions and so I went to the whiteboard and borrowed a math book from a student. I explained to them the difference of numerator and denominator, and explaining the mixed and improper fractions.

One hour later, we were on break. Some of the children brought out snacks and others went to the restroom. Most went to their waiting parents somewhere in the library.

"You want to grab a snack at the pantry before we start back again in 15 minutes?" I asked Edward, who just finished assisting a student.

"Sure, thank you. Oh and here is the extra shirt from earlier, I got the medium one." He said and handed me the other shirt.

I took him to the supply room, which was located just outside of the room. And showed him the materials we use in the tutoring sessions. I explained that he can get the key from Diana to get the supplies if ever that I was late again or unavailable.

"Just remember to bring down the latch at the foot of the door, so you won't get locked in. Unfortunately, this door only opens from the outside. I have been locked here once, and luckily, Erica was just outside and helped me to get out," I said, leading him to the pantry room.

Edward and I had a quick snack of juice and cupcakes. We met Peter and Erica in the pantry as well and I introduced Edward to them.

Now that break was over, I explained to Edward that we will switch rooms and teach math to the other elementary students in Room 4, which were Peter and Erica's students earlier. The same procedure happened. Only this time, we were helping 4th graders and the topic was about decimals.

"Bye Bella! Bye Edward!" Lizzy, one of the fourth graders waved goodbye.

"So, how was your first day of being a tutor?" I asked, hopping on the table and swinging my legs.

"Tiring, but it was worth it," Edward said, smiling while sitting on one of the chairs with his eyes closed. "I love working with children, they're fun to work with."

"Yup, they sure are! That's why I applied as soon as I was able to tutor here," I grinned.

"What school do you go to?" He asked, looking at me.

"I go to Crescent Hills High School," I replied automatically. "You go to St. John's Academy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked.

"There are only two high schools here, mines and the one in St. John. I don't see you at school at all and you don't look like a college dude so I guessed that you go there instead," I shrugged.

St. John is a private school and with our small town, there's only one public high school and the only private high school is St. John's. Dad wanted me to go there, but I didn't want to get separated from my friends and I didn't want him to spend more money for my high schooling since he's already paying for my college tuition, which will cost a lot.

Edward and I talked more about school and the tutoring program until we didn't realize that it was already after lunch. The session ended at around 11:40 and it was almost 1:30pm already. His mom had texted him already that she was done and I got a missed call from dad.

Edward helped me return the markers in the supply room and we parted ways. We said goodbye and I told him, I'll see him next week.

I called dad, wanting to know if there was something wrong. He was supposed to get back today from his business trip in Florida.

"Hey dad, sorry I missed your call. What's up?" I asked, walking to the bus station.

"Bella, it looks like my flight is cancelled because of the storm. Hopefully, I can hop on a plane back tomorrow. I don't want to miss your upcoming 14th birthday," he said, sounding frustrated, probably with his flight cancellation.

"It's alright dad, there's always Skype! But I want you safe and sound, okay? Just be careful and wait till the sun shines again there before you leave. I don't want you getting into accidents," I said seriously. I've already lost my mom around my third birthday and I don't want to lose another parent around my birthday again.

"Okay, princess. I will. I love you, kid!" He said. Knowing he's just agreeing with me to appease me.

"Be careful dad and I love you too, always!" I made a kissy noise and he laughed before hanging up finally.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: There you go! Bella finally met Edward! And she finally revealed something about Renee.

I'm sorry it took so long! I'm swamped with assignments still and just had a small time to write this chapter.

Thank you for hanging in there and there will be more of Bella and Edward soon!

If you have any opinions, comments and/or suggestion, please let me know through reviews. I would also like how you think of my story.

Thank you Kayleigh for pre-reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I'm still swamped with homework, exams and research papers. So just a heads up, I might not be able to update once a week. But I will try my best to post a chapter right away. **

**Anyway, I won't delay your reading any longer and so here's Chapter 9! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

September 9, 2012

**EPOV**

"Mom?"

"Yes, Edward?" She said, tasting something from the pot with a spoon.

"Is it okay if I started looking for a job?" I asked.

She placed the spoon in the sink, closed the pot with the lid and turned to look at me. "Of course, but why? You already have the tutoring in the library. You can always come up to your Dad and I if you need something. "

"I don't know. I just feel like trying to look for a job," I shrugged. I just wanted what it feels like to be independent, on not spending all of my parents' money. I want to know what it's like to pay my own bills and not ask for allowance all the time. I mean sure we have money, but we're not super rich. It just so happened that my father had a trust fund worth buying a house, which he did use in Chicago. Since the house market was going up, dad was able to sell it at a higher price than when he bought it. So he was able to afford this beautiful house and the renovations.

"Ok. Well let your father know so he can offer you advice. I'm fine with you working, but don't neglect your education, alright?" She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek, then ruffled my hair. "My son is all grown up now."

"Thanks mom," I proceeded to hug her.

I asked dad about working and he said that he was fine with it. But I must be able to maintain my high grades, because just like what mom said earlier my education is important. He also said he'd look for any job openings and let me know about them.

"Carlisle? Honey, can you buy a cake from that bakeshop where you got Edward's birthday cake?" Mom asked sweetly. "I'm craving for that Chocolate Mousse cake."

Dad paused to look at her. Well not just look, but he did an overall look, and then he raised his eyebrow. Mom was just smiling.

Um. Am I missing something?

"Sure. I'll just go grab my key, okay?" Dad said and stood up, giving mom a chaste kiss. "Edward, want to come with me?"

"Sure, i'll just go get my wallet and phone."

Mom and dad stayed in his office and spoke quietly. When I was on the second floor, I heard dad scream "Really?!" followed by mom shushing him.

After grabbing my things, I met dad in the car. He was smiling brightly.

"Can we stop by the drug store after?" He asked, driving on the main road to the town.

"Um, sure," I nodded. If it was possible, his smile just got wider. I let him in his happy bubble and stared at the window. We just passed by a store named "Ysabel's" and I quickly remembered Bella.

I really did thought she was a student when she tripped inside the room. She was just small, a little taller than Alice I guess. But when she finally looked up, she wasn't like the kids in the room, she seemed a little older. Plus I saw the shirt she was wearing, which had a 'volunteer tutor' printed on the back. I stared at her and thought she was cute, when her cheeks began to get pink. Then her eyes, I don't know but I think I just kept on staring at her eyes. It wasn't dark brown and not light either. Just the right color, like milk chocolate color and it was beautiful.

_You like her eyes because you love chocolate!_ My subconscious yelled.

No... Yes? I don't know. The color of her iris did remind me of Lindt chocolate truffles.

_You're weird._

I guess I am weird, talking to my subconscious and thinking Bella's eye color was chocolate.

The tutoring was fun though. Bella was great with the kids. And when she started teaching fractions on the board, you'll really listen to her. I guess it's probably why it took us more than an hour before we left the room, just talking. It's just fun to talk to her. She's definitely smart and knows a lot of things.

"What are you grinning about?" Dad asked, still smiling but looking more curious now.

"Huh?" I was grinning? "Nothing. What's got you smiling brightly?"

"You'll know soon." He said cryptically, pulling over to the store called _Cakes and etc._

"We better get two. Since mom has requested for it. And remember the last you bought one?" I reminded dad.

He smiled and shook his head, "you're right."

_Flashback - June 20, 2012_

_"Emmett!" Alice yelled loudly._

_When mom, dad and I looked at them, we immediately know why Alice yelled._

_Emmett took a slice of the cake and placed in on a small plate. Then he placed it on the table, picked up the rest of the cake and started eating what was left, which was about half of the cake. _

_"You pig! That's just gross!" Alice snatched the cake from Emmett grasp, which was pretty impressive since Alice was small and Emmett's huge. Alice took the slice that he made earlier too, bringing it to us. "What's wrong with you?! I swear mom, he's either adopted or dropped on the head when he was a baby. No one in the family eats like him! He eats like a vacuum cleaner and like there's no tomorrow!"_

_"What? I was just kidding! Look, I just took one spoonful from the cake. Why are you so angry? Are you PMSing or something?" Emmett just got himself into more trouble with Alice._

_"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Alice yelled at him. "Thanks for the food mom, and dad, it was delicious. And happy birthday, Edward!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran inside the house._

_After Alice left, we looked at Emmett, looking confused. Apparently, it was Alice's turn to get a slice of the cake and Emmett took the whole cake, I mean what was left in it._

_"What?"Emmett reacted, confused with what happened._

_Dad shook his head at Emmett, "Son, come to my office. Now." _

I think if only Emmett apologized right away and didn't mention the PMS thing. They would have not avoided each other for a couple of days. Emmett did say sorry to Alice though and let her paint his nails to make up for it. He can't resist not speaking with Alice, she's his favorite sister he said. Well _duh_ she's your only sister. Sometimes I don't know what's running inside Emmett's head.

Dad went on inside the store with me following right behind him. He ordered the cake while I browsed their displays. The cakes looked good.

"Hello, would you like a sample of our Mango Cake?" The lady behind the counter asked, smiling. "It's for free, don't worry."

"Oh, sure," I smiled. She handed me a small container and a plastic spoon. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know how it tastes, okay?" She smiled and she was gone.

The cake was a bit big to be a sample, but I tasted it anyway. It looks and smells really good. After a bite, I can say that it was the second best cake I've had aside from their Chocolate Mousse Cake. It's moist and not too sweet and the small bits of ripe mango were delicious.

"Dad, you have to ta-" I was going to tell dad to try the mango cake but I was tackled on the ground by someone.

Once I got the chance to look at her, I immediately thought of Lindt.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, can we go to Jazz and Rosie's work?" Sofia asked, Jasper and Rosalie's 4 year old little sister.

"Of course we can, I already asked your mommy and she said yes!" I exclaimed, making her more excited to see her older siblings work. "First, we have to get your back pack so you wouldn't get bored in there, okay?"

"Okay!" She got out of my room and ran to the living room to retrieve her bag. After getting my own bag, I followed her and made sure she has all her things in her back pack: snacks, her lunch, juice pouches, coloring book and crayons. I stopped by the kitchen, grabbing my own lunch and placed it in my bag.

We walked to the store. Well I walked and pushed her on her stroller. It wasn't that far, just 20 minute walk in the park.

Jasper and Rose were working today. They were not supposed to but the shop was short staffed. Nana had talked about this. With the few kids leaving the job for school and the cold season coming up, the coffee shop doesn't have enough employees to cover all the shifts and serve all the customers. I had volunteered to work, but Nana said I would be the last choice. If she can't hire enough people to cover all shifts then she'll hire me.

Now that most of the new hires last May were gone, Rose and Jasper were able to get additional shifts. From 12 hours a week, they now work 18 hours. They didn't mind actually since, they liked what they do and they get paid for it. Rose admitted that she gets tired, but for her it's worth it since she can buy anything she wants without having to ask her parents. And same goes for Jasper.

Sofia and I got to the shop, she quickly unbuckled herself from the stroller and started looking for Rose and Jasper.

"Sofia!" I called her. "Wait up!" I ran after her, leaving her stroller in the middle of the store and grabbed her hand.

"Sofia, don't ran away from me like that, ok?" I said firmly. "This place might not be as big as COSTCO, but you could still get in trouble." She could have tripped and hurt herself or bump to other people with hot food and accidentally spill it on her. Luckily, the rush hour was over and not many people were there.

"I sorry Bella," she pouted, looking at her feet.

"It's okay. But don't do that again, ok? We don't want something bad happening to you. Come on. Let's go find Jasper and Rose." With this, she smiled again. I went back to the stroller and let her sit before pushing her through the coffee shop.

"Jazzy! Rosie!" Sofia yelled once she saw Rose and Jasper behind the counter. She got out once again and went to the counter, which she can just reach enough to see them.

"Hey, baby!" Rose said, walking around the counter and squatting down to get to Sofia's height. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy has to work and she asked Bella to look after me," she said raising her arms to Rose, as if telling her to lift her up, which Rose did.

"Your mom had an emergency meeting with her client and since your dad is out of town and you guys are here, she asked me to babysit her for a while. She offered to drive us here, but I said its rush hour and you won't be able to look after Sofia. So we just hung out in my room and watched Tangled," I explained.

"Thank you Bella, for doing this," Jasper said over the counter after he gave the drink to the customer.

"No worries, it's alright. You guys know I love hanging out with little Sofia here," I said, tickling Sofia's neck, making her giggle loudly.

"Jazz, I'll take my 20 minute break now since it's still slow. You okay taking over the register for a while?" Rose said, still carrying Sofia.

Jasper agreed and Rose played with Sofia in one of the tables. She helped Sofia to color while I went up to Nana's office to check on her and if she had anything for me to do while in here.

"Hey Nana," I greeted her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you're having a movie marathon with Sofia?" She asked, looking up to me from the computer.

"She wanted to see Rose and Jazz. I think she got bored watching movies and wanted to go out. She's downstairs right now, Rose is taking her break to watch her." I said, sitting down on the couch near her desk. "Anything I can do for you?"

She nodded, "Well I actually do. I kept on forgetting to place a signage outside the coffee shop that we're hiring. Can you print these out for me and tape one by the registers and by the entrance? I have to check the kitchen for the new cake that we have."

"Sure, is that all?" I asked, walking over her computer as she stood up to leave.

"Yes, that's all. Thank you, Bella." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

I printed out a few copies of the sign and grabbed her mini scotch tape from the drawer. I headed back to the shop and I checked my phone for the time. It was already past 12nn and Rose's break was almost over plus I have to feed Sofia. I rushed back to the coffee shop and accidentally bumped to someone, tackling the person on the ground.

I landed on the person, who seems to be a guy after hearing him groan. I still kept my eyes closed, embarrassed with what happened.

"I'm so, sorry, are you okay?" finally getting the courage to open my right eye to peek at the guy.

"Bella?" He said, staring straight at my eyes. His face, oh so close to mine. I'm sure I blushed harder.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, scrambling to get up. When I was finally standing, I held my hand to help him up.

"Thanks. Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm-"

"Bella? Are you guys okay? What happened here?" Nana asked, suddenly on my side, grabbing my elbows, checking for any cuts or bruise.

"I'm fine, Nana," I assured her, then she went to Edward, doing the same thing. "Are you alright, Edward? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Relax Bella, I'm fine," he smiled.

"Edward?" A man behind me said, "What happened to you? Why do you cake smudged on your head?"

I looked at Edward and sure enough, there was icing on the right side of his head, on his hair mostly. Edward cautiously placed his hand on it and looked shock for a second before smiling and shaking his head.

I looked around quickly and noticed that there weren't many customers, which I was thankful for or I would have been really, really embarrassed. Well maybe except for Rose who checked to see what the commotion was all about, with Sofia. Also, there were the eight or ten customers who were sitting in their tables, who were busy eating their meals, and then the man behind me, who I assumed to be Edward's dad since he approached him and finally, Nana.

I didn't notice that Nana had left, until I saw her coming back with a wet face towel for Edward to remove the cake icing on his hair.

"This must be yours?" Edward's dad said, handing me out the papers I printed and the tape.

"Oh, thank you! I forgot about that," I was about to grab the papers, when he paused to look at it.

"Your store is hiring?" He asked, smiling. "Edward here is looking for a job."

"He is?" Nana butted in, holding the now icing stained towel.

"Yes, he's looking for a part time job while in high school." Edward's dad explained.

Nana spoke with Edward in one of the available tables privately and handing him out an application form. Edward's dad finished his transaction in the counter and I went back to my baby sitting duty in the coffee shop. Fortunately, I was just in time to relieve Rose from my job. I taped the sign by the door quickly and one each of the two registers. Then I took over babysitting Sofia and Rose went back to help Jasper behind the counter.

Sofia decided to stick with coloring and she concentrated not to color outside the lines. I sent dad a quick text while she colored.

**Dad, are you coming home today? -Bella**

"Sofia, do you want to eat now? It's already past lunch time," I said.

"Okay, but I finish this first?" she asked, pointing at Sebastian, the lobster from The Little Mermaid. "I almost done."

"Of course, I'll take out your sandwich and juice, okay?" I took out her sandwich container from her bag and placed in gently on the table.

I looked at the window beside me and saw Edward and his dad walking out of the store. They were walking to their black car close to the coffee shop entrance and as Edward walked to the passenger seat, he glanced at me. He smiled and waved goodbye. I waved back, and I'm sure I blushed.

"Bella, what are you going to eat?" Sofia asked, tugging on my hand, turning my attention to her from Edward.

"I brought a sandwich with me too," taking out the Ziploc bag that I packed earlier. I could have just gone to the kitchen to grab a serving of pasta or anything, but sandwich sounds good for me today.

* * *

**CharliePOV**

**Dad, are you coming home today? -Bella**

I don't know what to tell Bella yet. The airline still hasn't informed us about our flight back to California. I've been stuck here in Miami for about two days now because of the storm. I didn't expect that the light rain last week would have developed into a storm.

"I shouldn't have gone to this business trip. I don't want to miss Bella's birthday." I rubbed my face in frustration. I've never missed any of Bella's birthdays before and I'm definitely not starting now.

**I don't know yet, princess. I'll let you know right away once they inform us. Tell your Nana, I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you! - Dad**

I heard my stomach grumble, which reminds me that I skipped lunch earlier. The restaurants were crowded with stranded passengers. Surely, they're not crowded now. I grabbed my laptop bag and coat, and walked to the restaurant close to my gate.

I was on my way to the restaurant when the lady walking in front of me dropped her scarf. I quickly picked it up and walked after the lady.

"Excuse me, Miss. You dropped this," I tapped the lady on her shoulder lightly and handed her the scarf. She paused and looked.

I stared at her, bewildered and shocked. I studied her face as she stared back at me.

"Re-Renee?" I stuttered.

* * *

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: So should Edward accept it? I know, I know, here I am again with cliff hangers. **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

**Thank you Kayleigh for pre-reading! You're the best! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No I haven't forgotten about the story! I was busy with school. Anyway, here's chapter 10! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

September 12, 2012

**BPOV**

"Bella? Wake up princess, it's time for school."

_Dad? He's here?_

"Dad?" I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision.

"It's me. Come on, let's eat breakfast before I take you to school," he said and then kissed my forehead.

"Dad, you're here!" I got up and hugged him tightly, finally dawning on me that he's really here. "I missed you dad!"

Dad hugged me back, rocking us a bit. "I missed you too, princess."

"I hate to break up your reunion kids, but Charlie you have to grab a shower, now! You stink! When was the last time you had a bath?" Nana was leaning on my door frame, arms crossed and smiling.

"Its okay, Nana. Join us!" I exclaimed, opening my left arm for her, dad did the same for his right arm.

"But I just took a shower . . . Okay fine," Nana said, finally caving in and joining our group hug. "But you better shower now Charlie, you smell!"

Dad laughed, hugging Nana a bit more tightly.

After Dad and I were done showering, separately might I add, and dressed up for the day, we met with Nana in the kitchen and ate her delicious breakfast: pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sliced cantaloupe for dessert.

Dad told us about his cancelled flight and how he was stranded for 4 days in the airport. Thankfully, the airline provided them rooms to sleep-in while waiting for the go signal to travel.

"Dad, I'll just go brush my teeth and then we can leave, or I'll be really late," I said, getting up from my chair, "And Nana, thank you for the delicious breakfast!" I kissed her cheek and ran off to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth, I stopped by my room quickly to grab my backpack. I made sure I had my phone, keys and wallet with me. Then I walked off to the living room to meet dad.

Nana and dad were talking about something serious by the couch and I overhead dad talking about meeting some lady, who looked like someone he knows. I didn't hear the name of the said lady. Nana quickly glanced at me and stopped dad from whatever he was saying.

"Are you all set, sweetie?" Nana asked me. I nodded and she handed me our lunch for the day.

After I thanked Nana for lunch, Dad and I were on our way to my school.

"Have a great day at school, princess. I love you," Dad kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Dad!" I hugged him and got out of the truck with my back pack and lunch bag.

* * *

CPOV

After I dropped Bella off to school, I drove back home to take care of her party for tomorrow. When I got there, Mom was already gone to work, leaving the kitchen spotless. I sighed, I love my super mom.

_Mom, thank you for everything. I love you. - C_

When my quick text to mom was sent, I decided to wrap up Bella's gift. While I was in Florida, I found this shop filled with stuffed toys. When I saw the black dragon, I knew Bella would love it. This is one of her favorite characters. Fortunately for me, it was their last stock. When I finished wrapping her gift, I suddenly thought of Renee. Where could she be now?

When I saw that lady in the airport yesterday, I really thought it was her. She looked like Renee.

_"Excuse me, Miss. You dropped this," I tapped the lady on her shoulder lightly and handed her the scarf. She paused and looked._

_I stared at her, bewildered and shocked. I studied her face as she stared back at me. _

_"Re-Renee?" I stuttered._

_"Oh, thank you!" She said, grabbing the scarf. "I'm sorry, but I think you have mistaken me as someone else, sir. Renee is not my name."_

_"Um..." I blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry miss. You just looked like someone I know." _

_"It's alright, it happens. Thank you for returning my scarf, my mom made this. Thank you again!" She smiled and walked away. _

The more I think about it, the more I can see that the lady was not Renee. The lady was definitely younger and was a little shorter and skinnier than Renee. I guess I'm just hallucinating, seeing as it is close to Bella's birthday.

Back in 2001, when Bella was turning 3 years old, Renee spent her entire summer with us. She was so excited to finally spend her time with us after almost a year in England. It was also the year when we finally got engaged. Renee was so excited that she and mom started planning our wedding for next summer. We just had to wait about 9 months before she came to live with us permanently and finally get married.

We spent a lot of time together. Every weekend was spent with going out as a family. I would work on weekdays and she would stay home with Bella. She would cook dinner and we'd exchange stories about our day and about Bella's latest mile stone. It's as if we were married already and starting to live the life of a married couple, building a family.

After we celebrated Bella's 3rd birthday, Renee had to leave for England. We were excited because it would be her last year there and sad, at the same time, because she was leaving again. She promised that she would be back again and that nine months would be a breeze. I remember her telling me that every day that she was gone will be one day closer to her return.

We took her to the airport. Bella was crying and wouldn't let go of Renee. Finally, when she had to board, she let go of Bella, telling her how much she loved her and will miss her. We exchanged a long, loving kiss. After telling her how much I loved her, she finally walked inside her gate.

And that was the last time we saw her.

I didn't realize the tears that were slowly falling down my cheeks. I miss her. I miss the love of my life. Until today, I still have not given up that one day, she'll come back to us and she has an explanation of what happened. The moment that she comes back to our lives again, I will accept her with open arms and continue the chapter of our lives.

I woke up around 11:30. I guess I fell asleep with all the stress about Bella's birthday, missing my love and the tiredness and lack of sleep these past few days from the plane.

I saw I have a text from mom two hours ago.

_Aw, no worries baby boy. I love you too! :* - Mom_

I smiled, knowing Bella taught her to do that kissy emoticon. I decided to go to the store and help her out. She's been worrying too much about a couple of her staff in the coffee shop who were leaving for school.

* * *

BPOV

Finally, the bell rang at 3pm. I grabbed my back pack and headed to the lockers to get the books I need to do my homework.

"Bella!" someone called.

I turned to look at the source. It was Kristie, one of my teammates in badminton. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Coach Madison wanted to have a quick meeting in the gym today in 10 minutes. I think she will explain about our upcoming game next week" she explained.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I'll just finish up here and I'll meet you guys there," I smiled. She nodded and left quickly, looking for our other group mates. After taking the books and note that I needed, I headed to the gym for our quick meeting.

"Good, everyone's here!" Coach Madison said. "Now, we have an upcoming game against Rancho High School next month. So I have planned a practice game with St. John's team next week to prepare you guys with the game. Here's a waiver to let your parents know about this trip. Please, have this waiver signed and give it back to me on Friday, alright?"

"Yes, coach." We said in unison.

She passed out the papers to us. "Do you guys have any questions?" She asked.

"Coach, how are we going to St. John's? Are we going to ride together as a group or we just meet there?" Aaron asked curiously. He's a freshman like me.

"I'm glad you asked Aaron. We will meet here in the gym. I'll have a school bus pick us up to drop us off at St. John's. Then it is your choice to be picked up in St. John's by a parent or ride in the school bus back here in school with me," Coach replied. "However, in the case that a parent won't be able to pick you up in St. John's and you live close to it, then have your parent write a note on the waiver to let me know and I'll call them to confirm it."

"Oh and one more thing, don't forget to bring birdies and an extra racket, just in case that you break yours, alright? You're dismissed." Coach added.

As I was walking with some of my teammates, Kristie approached me.

"Happy Birthday, girl!" She greeted me.

"Thanks, how did you know though? And my birthday is tomorrow." I asked, curious.

"Because I'm the team captain and I've read all of your applications and made notes of your birthdays," she smiled. "I won't be here tomorrow. My science class has a fieldtrip to California Academy of Sciences in San Francisco. I thought I'd greet you now."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, see you later!" She waved goodbye and headed the opposite way back to the campus.

I smiled and waved back to her.

* * *

EPOV

"Hey guys, how was school?" Mom asked as she opened the door for us.

I kissed her cheek and told her it was good. Alice and Emmett did the same.

"How about a snack? I made some chicken sandwich and iced tea," mom offered.

"Food! YEAH!" Emmett exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen.

Alice, mom and I followed him. I sat on the dining table and started pulling out my homework. Alice sat across from me and brought out her sewing kit. She's into making those plush pins or plush stuffed animals or chains. Surprisingly, she is good with it.

I was drinking my iced tea when the phone rang. Mom yelled that she got it. We continued on eating our snack and doing stuff, when suddenly mom screamed.

The three of us exchanged quick looks and got out of the chair, running towards the living room where mom was.

"Mom what happened? Are you alright?" Alice asked, looking panicked.

"There's a huge spider on the wall!" Mom exclaimed, clutching the phone to her chest and standing by the center table while pointing at the wall across the room.

We looked across the room and saw the small spider crawling up to the ceiling. It was roughly as big as a quarter.

"That's it? That's why you screamed?" Emmett said. "You scared the hell out of us mom! We thought something bad has happened to you."

While mom explains her hate on spiders, I went to dad's office and picked up a piece of bond paper from his scratch paper pile. I rolled it into a tall cone shape and folding the pointy end twice. Then I walked close to the spider and scraped the paper by the wall to catch the spider. Once I had it inside the paper, I folded the opening and then crumpled it all together before throwing it in the garbage can outside.

When I came back inside, mom had finally calmed down and was in the dining table with Emmet and Alice, eating a sandwich too. I returned to my snack and homework when she finally said who was on the phone.

"Phil and his family are coming to visit us," mom said.

"Who's Phil?" Alice asked.

"Remember Phil Dwyer," mom said looking at Alice, expecting her to finally recall who they are.

"Oh! I remember now," Alice smiled.

"They own that cabin we always rent during winter and summer," mom added.

"When are they coming?"

"Will Anna be coming with them?" Emmett asked.

"I think Phil said that they might visit mid-October. And yes, Emmett, Anna will be with them," mom said.

"Awesome! I miss that Jello dessert that she makes," Emmett grinned.

* * *

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I have just finished my crazy semester and finally had time to finish writing this chapter. Anyway, I have given a little bit of a background about Charlie's encounter with that Renee look-a-like. **

**Also, that is literally how I handle spiders. I hate them as much as Esme does, but sometimes you don't have a choice but catch it yourself. :)**

**So Bella's birthday is coming up! Any suggestions on the theme? **

**Thanks to Kayleigh for pre-reading! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

September 13, 2012

BPOV

Jasper and I were on our way to the bakeshop from school. This was one of the rare days that I get to walk home or to the shop with him. He told me that his shift at the coffee shop starts an hour later than usual because of his history project. But we're on the same grade level and we have the same teacher but I didn't know anything about this project. When I asked him about it, he said, it was just for their history period, which I found odd.

Anyway, today is my birthday. _Yay!_ I internally cheered. I don't really make a big deal out of it because for me it's not worth celebrating knowing that it was around the same time that mom left us, well when she went missing. We have celebrated it before but it was always just a small dinner at home with the Hales and a couple of family friends like Patricia and Colin.

According to dad, I just turned three at that time. We took her to the airport for the last time and then she never returned or contacted us again. Grandpa David said that he waited for her to arrive but she didn't show up in London. 24 hours later, they declared mom missing. They went into investigation and found out that she was in her connecting flight on the way to New York. However, she didn't make it to her airplane to London.

Until this day, we are still wondering what happened to her. I know that dad still has not given up on the idea that one day she'll come home and that we will have one more chance on being a family.

"Hey, what's up?" Jasper asked me. I kinda forgot that I was walking along with him.

"Nothing," I sighed and looked up to him with a small smile.

"I've been your best friend for years Bella. I know that look. You miss her," he said, placing his arm around my shoulders and giving me a gentle hug.

I nodded and sighed again, looking down at my feet. Jasper was right. I do miss her even if I can't remember much about her. I feel like I'm incomplete and this hurt in my heart whenever I think about her. I guess I'm longing to the feeling of having a mother. I know that I have Nana, but I guess it's different to have a real mom to argue with or to go shopping and bond with. And of course Jasper knew about it. His mom, Charlene, is a writer and used to be a journalist. She used some of her connections to help us with mom's case.

There is this small part in me that felt I was at fault for this. If I wasn't born then mom wouldn't have to go back and forth to US from England. And dad wouldn't have had to sacrifice his college education to work for me. I know I shouldn't think this way, but I just can't help it sometimes.

"Don't worry. Soon, you'll see her again and become a family again," he smiled encouragingly, patting my back lightly.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled at him. I loved how Jasper seemed to look at almost everything positively.

Almost halfway through our walk to the shop, Jasper suddenly stopped.

"Crap! I knew I was forgetting something earlier. I left my camera in my locker," he groaned. "Do you mind if we walked back to school to get it?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm not needed in the store anyway, but doesn't your shift start in ten minutes?" I asked him, while we started our journey back to school.

"Yeah, I'll text Rose and Marie to let them know I'll be late," he said, taking out his phone from his jeans pocket and started texting fast.

Once we got his camera from his locker, we walked back on our way to the shop.

I started to get suspicious about a lot of things: Jasper walking with me, his "history project" and forgetting his camera. He never leaves school without it.

We were on our way back once again to the shop. Jasper's phone was ringing off the hook. He only picked it up once and his answers were only 'yes' or 'no'.

_Something is definitely up_ I thought.

We were about a block away from the shop and I was just about to ask Jasper what was going on when we heard someone call Jasper's name.

"Jasper!"

Jasper stiffened beside me, but quickly recovered and placed his arm on my shoulders again. "Don't look back," he whispered. "We have to get to the coffee shop before she gets to us, alright?"

"Ok, but who is it?" I asked.

"It's Sabrina," he sighed as we walked the last block to the shop quickly.

"JASPER!" Sabrina yelled, but it was pretty faint, meaning we were getting farther away from her fast.

"_The_ Sabrina?" I gasped and from my periphery, I saw him nod.

Sabrina has a big crush on Jasper. Rose had mentioned about her during our lunchtime while Jasper was away. I've seen her around school, she's a sophomore. She doesn't look bad at all. She has a nice body, but I think she needs to eat a little more though. She's a bit too skinny in my opinion. She has a long blonde hair and light brown eyes. Okay, all and all she looks pretty. But I guess she's just coming on too strong when it comes to showing her crush on Jasper. Seriously, it's like the school year just started and they don't really know each other so well yet and she acts like she's his girlfriend or something.

"What did she do now for you to run away from her?" I chuckled.

"Bella, this is not funny," he groaned. "She's been following me around whenever she can and at its not comfortable anymore. She's always in the coffee shop and keeps on watching me closely. Yesterday, she kept on talking non-stop and it's getting annoying. If this doesn't stop, then I might as well just move to working in the kitchen just to avoid her."

"Maybe it will go away soon when she sees someone cuter than you," I smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"I hope so," he mumbled, then he smirked and poked my side. "You think I'm cute?"

"NO!" I laughed. We were almost at the door of Nana's bakeshop when Jasper suddenly covered my eyes.

"Jasper!" I complained, "what are you doing?" I tried to pry his hands from my eyes as he led me inside the store. I could hear little noises and whispers.

"I was just playing with you. Here, I'll let you go now," he chuckled.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped, completely surprised with what was happening. There was dad, nana, Rose, Sophie, Edward, some of my couple of my friends and a few kitchen staff in front of me. I realized we were in the left corner of the store and they have completely decorated it with a medium sized "Happy Birthday Bella!" banner with a few small pink and purple balloons beside it.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Dad said, walking forward. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, daddy," I croaked, getting a bit emotional. I know I don't celebrate my birthday but I still appreciate my family's efforts to celebrate it. Nana always reminds me that every birthday is a blessing and that it is only right for us to celebrate it because I am very special to them and they love me.

They sang me Happy Birthday and I blew the candle on my personalized cake, which had my picture on it. I thought it was really cool. I wished for my family to be always healthy and happy. Then there was a part in me that wished for my mom to come home to us and hoping that she still lives.

People greeted me and I thanked them for coming. Then they proceeded to line up to get food in from the row of tables filled with food. Alongside my cake were cupcake versions of Nana's different cakes. There was black forest, a mango one, strawberry and etc. They looked cute.

Edward was the last one in line. I smiled at him. "Happy Birthday," he greeted me. "Sorry for crashing your party here."

"Thanks! Don't worry, I'm glad you came. I don't have many friends you know," I grinned at him. "How did you know it was my birthday?" I wanted to ask him what he was doing here. Not that I didn't want him here. I mean I considered him a friend of mine already.

"Well, I actually just learned it's your birthday about half an hour ago. They were decorating here when I stopped by to give Marie the paper requirements that she had asked so I can start working here," he explained.

I heard his stomach grumble. "Oops," he said, blushing.

"It's alright," I smiled, my tummy made a little noise as well. "I guess you're not the only one who's hungry. I mean who wouldn't be with all the food out here."

I gestured for him to go ahead and get a plate as we talked more about his new job in the coffee shop as a barista.

"Then Marie remembered that we knew each other and said that you were almost here and told me that I should stay for your party and eat," he grinned as we finished getting food and sitting in one of the single tables.

"Thank you," I told him as he pulled out a chair for me. It was sweet of him to stay and be a part of this party.

"So, have you adjusted here in town? I know the weather is completely different here than in Chicago," I said, making conversation.

"My family and I love it here. I think it's more because of the warm weather. And I get to eat a delicious cake," he laughed. "Not many cake shops in Chicago can beat your Nana's baking."

"I agree with you there. I've tasted a lot of cake before and I'm happy to say that my Nana's baking is the best. I'm not saying it just because she's family, but it's the truth. Anyway, when are you going to start working here?" I asked and took a bite of my lasagna.

Edward finished chewing and said, "Well, Marie said that I can start on Monday for training then we will talk about my schedule so she can arrange it with the others."

"That's great! Wouldn't it be hard for you though since you already volunteer every Saturday at the program in the library?" I mean for me I can handle the stress and pressure, but I know they have got to be working at least 16 to 20 hours per week plus school. But for him, he's got an additional extracurricular activity in the library.

"Well it's going to be a challenge, but I think I can make it work. I guess it helps that I haven't really joined any clubs at school this year, so it's giving me free time. I just thought that the work will keep me busy and help me earn work experience and a little money" he said, then twisted his fork in his spaghetti.

For some reason, I was just watching him eat. I didn't notice I was staring at his lips until Dad interrupted us.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend here?" Dad asked me, putting his right hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey dad! Um, th-this is Edward. He, um, volunteers with me in the homework program at the library," I muttered. "And Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

Edward held his hand out to dad and said, "Nice meeting you, sir."

"Likewise, Edward," Dad shook his hand. "Are you the new hire as a barista in the coffee shop?"

"Yes, sir," Edward replied politely.

"Well, good luck with that," Dad patted Edward's back. "I'll see you around, kid."

After eating, Edward had to leave. Nana made him take home some cupcakes with him to his family before he left, which he thanked Nana greatly for.

I walked around the room and chatted with a couple of friends from school. I played a bit with Sophie and Colin, Patricia's son. When the sun had finally set, most of them left already. Some of them gave me gifts, which I thanked them profusely for and appreciated greatly. I told them they didn't have to as their presence in the party was already enough.

At around 6 o'clock we were home. Since we were still a bit full from the party, we just rested in the living room, watching the evening news. I sat by the center table and opened my presents. Patricia got me movie passes, when I say passes, there wasn't only two, there were four. The Hale siblings gave me a small canvas painting of Jasper, Sophie, Rose and I. My eyes glassed with tears. It was their way of telling me, I was a part of their family. They've always treated me like a sibling. After wiping a couple of tears, dad handed me his gift.

"Happy Birthday Bella," He smiled.

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you, daddy. You know you didn't have to get me anything. You're one of the best presents in the world!"

"I know, I know, but you're my only princess. As your father, I get to spoil you," he tickled me. I laughed loudly, squirming away from him. "Now, go on and open my gift to you."

I held his present for a while trying to get a clue what it was. It was soft and squishy so I guessed it was a pillow. But then I thought, why would he give me pillow? Then I realized it could be a stuffed toy.

"Open it already!" My dad exclaimed, looking excited.

"Alright," I replied and started peeling off the wrapper. After stripping it off completely, I squealed.

"Daddy! Oh Dad! Thank you so much!" I jumped from the floor and gave him a huge hug, kissing his cheek in the process. Dad laughed. He gave me a stuffed toy of Toothless, one of my favorite cartoon characters. And it's the cute one, with toothless grin and soft big eyes compared to the scary look. (A/N: Toothless or Night Fury in How to Train Your Dragon.)

"I know how much you love watching that movie and that dragon character," dad grabbed Toothless and held its hands, trying to scare me with it playfully by saying "rawr!"

I laughed, "Dad."

"Alright, baby boy, it's my turn to give my gift to my precious grandbaby," Nana said, coming up beside us in the couch.

"Nana, you don't ha-"

"Sweetie," Nana cut me off with her index finger held up. "Of course I have to, you're my only grandbaby. Don't take away my right to spoil you rotten." Nana pinched both of my cheeks and dragging the word 'rotten' a bit.

I nodded, shutting up.

"Now, this is my gift you," Nana handed me a small blue velvet box. "Every girl needs jewelry."

I reached for the box and opened it. I gasped. Inside were a white gold chain and a white gold ring with a small diamond in the center.

"Now, I don't want to give your father a heart attack by wearing a ring. So I thought you could use it as a pendant for now," she explained. "It was my very first jewelry. My mother gave it to me when I turned 14 as well."

"Wow," I huffed. "This is grand. Thank you Nana!" I gave her a tight hug as well and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome sweetie. You can wear it to school dances, so your neck isn't bare," Nana added.

I heard dad gruff beside us, muttering something about not allowing me to go to dances with boys.

Nana laughed at him, "Oh Charlie."

After I thanked them again for the gifts, I headed to my room and started on my homework. I sent Jasper, Rose and Patricia texts messages saying that I loved their presents and thanked them again.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN! It's just so happens that it's his birthday today. :)

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Any comments and suggestions are very welcome.

Special thanks to Kayleigh for proof-reading and to BellaCullen931 for the idea of Nana's gift to Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

October... The days have passed by so fast. It felt like summer was just starting and then now, its fall and the weather had started to get colder. Lots of things have happened too in the past couple of weeks. One, we had that badminton practice game at St. John's almost a week ago, which was quite embarrassing for me. Two, I seem to always mess up whenever I'm around Edward. Three, he's becoming one of my closest friends.

About a week ago in St. John's, we were preparing for the game and warming-up. Then Edward and his class got out the locker rooms in the gym and passed by us. I was stunned to see him in school environment other than the library and the store. And let's just say I wasn't paying attention with my surroundings that I got hit by a flying racquet on the side of my head accidentally. The impact was quite hard, which caused me to sway a bit before finally falling on the floor with my hands holding on to the side of my head.

Some people laughed at me, while my team came to my rescue to check on me if I was okay.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. The racquet slipped from my hands. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to whack you on the head with it. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm really, really sorry," Aaron rambled, crouching beside me and looking panicked. Aaron, the newbie to the game, unintentionally let go of the racquet as he played.

There's always that one person.

"It's alright, accidents happen," I responded trying to get up a little, wincing a bit from the pain on my head.

I didn't know how, but suddenly Edward was beside me. "Bella?" He had asked. He seemed curious as to what I was doing in his school.

"Hey Edward," I smiled despite the slight pain on my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern etched on his face. "Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up as I told him a quick 'thank you'.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Coach Madison asked, sounding worried.

"I feel dizzy. There's a sharp pain on the side of my head too," I said truthfully, rubbing my fingers on the spot where I was hit. I held a bit tighter to Edward's hands as I tried to keep myself from swaying so much and falling down again.

Aaron still apologized profusely for what happened and I forgave him right away. It was just an accident.

"Kristie, do you mind helping Bella to the clinic? We have to start the game soon and I have to supervise the team," Coach said. "Let me know if she needs anything." Kristie nodded and just held my hand to help me walk. She took my hand like a baby learning to walk for the first time.

Edward volunteered to take me to the school clinic, since he knew where it was. He said it was to make sure we didn't get lost and that I didn't get any head injury or anything along the way.

"Putting so much effort in walking might not be safe for you now Bella," He commented. "Here, at least let me help you to walk to the clinic, so it would be less stressful for you." Edward offered me his hand.

I hesitated a bit, but I didn't want to get anymore injuries if I end up falling. Kristie isn't helping me much to walk anyway. After a quick pondering, I caved in and took his hand as he placed his other arm around my waist to keep me from swaying and then falling. Well, most likely from tripping as well. He pulled me closer to him, which caused me to lean my weight more towards him. To other people, it might even look like he was almost carrying me.

"Sorry, I'm quite heavy," I whispered to Edward, gripping his hand more.

"Don't worry. You're not heavy as you think you are. I give my sister a piggy back ride sometimes, I'm used to it," He smiled and looked down at me.

I turned my head slightly towards him and got a whiff of his shirt, and inhaled deeply. _Hmmm... he smells nice for someone who just got out of the gym. Most students smell a little after PE classes, but he doesn't. _

I noticed Kristie walking closely on Edward's other side and so I focused more on walking. I didn't want her to think that I was just pretending to be hurt with my smiling facial expression from sniffing Edward's scent.

The nurse said that nothing was wrong except that I just have a little bump on the head. She recommended that I take some Tylenol for the pain and to put ice on it to reduce the swelling. She added that I should rest as much as possible till I don't feel dizzy anymore and avoid badminton for now. Not because I might get hit by a flying racquet again, but because of the chances that I might feel dizzy yet again and possibly get a headache for doing such strenuous activities.

"You should go home and rest, and don't move around too much. If the pain and dizziness persists, go ahead and see the doctor, alright?" The nurse ordered, looking at me expectantly. "She can go now."

"Thank you," I said, slowly climbing down the table.

"Bella," Edward asked," if you want you can come with me to the store so Marie can take you home. Emmett is in the parking lot, he's driving me to the store."

"Um..."

"Go ahead Bella. I'll let Coach Madison know that you have to leave early," Kristie offered. "What's your name again?" She asked Edward.

"Edward," he replied.

"Ok Edward," Kristie smiled. "How about I meet you by the parking lot so I can give you Bella's stuff?"

"You don't have to Kristie, I'll just grab it really quick myself," I said. I didn't want to inconvenience her further. And I didn't miss the part where she wanted to meet Edward alone.

_Possessive much Bella? He's not even your boyfriend_ my conscious said.

_No, I'm not, but he's still my friend, _I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't want to give Kristie a wrong message by rolling my eyes at her.

"But Bella, the nurse said for you not to move as much. Just meet me in the parking lot, okay?" she insisted.

I nodded, telling her thanks.

I didn't lean too much on Edward this time, feeling shy and better already. We met with Kristie and after an exchange of thank you and get well soon, we went our separate ways.

"Thank you, Edward. Sorry, you're probably going to be late to your shift now." I muttered apologetically.

"It's alright Bella. It was no problem. I'm glad I could help. If it was other people, I would have done the same thing," He smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Yeah. Why do I always get clumsy whenever we see each other..." I whispered to myself the last part.

"What was that?"Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um, just thank you, really," I stood on my toes and placed my hands on his shoulders to use them as leverage, and then kissed his cheek as we stopped by their car. I didn't know where I got the courage to kiss him. I've never kissed any boy before.

Blushing from what I did, I got inside the back seat where Edward had opened the car door. He just stood there until his brother yelled at him to hurry up, saying something about seeing his crush or something. Edward closed the door and took the passenger seat.

I was taken out of my trance with Emmett calling out Rose's attention. He could be pretty loud.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

Emmett, Edward's brother, had just started his job as a barista here. He picked up Edward from his shift one evening and noticed Rose. Ever since then, he'd always picked up Edward from his shifts. There are some days when he'd drop Edward off and stay throughout his whole shift just so he could get to know Rose. It wasn't easy to get Rose's attention, but Emmett was persistent.

One day, Rose got annoyed with him because he was distracting her from work and there were a lot of customers. "Instead of wasting your time with all your talking, why don't you start bussing the tables," Rose commented.

From then on, Emmett started helping out with cleaning up since he was not allowed behind the counter. This landed himself a job in the coffee shop. Nana said it wasn't fair that he helps without pay. When Nana offered him a job, Emmett accepted it right away without hesitation.

"What now?" Rose huffed as she wiped down the counter and finally faced Emmett her hands on her hips.

Emmett smiled as he leaned on the other side of the counter, "are you an alarm clock?"

Rose ignored him and continued what she was doing. "Just answer it, please." Emmett said excitedly.

"Ok, why?" Rose sighed, not interested.

"Because you woke up my sleeping heart," Emmett said smoothly. Edward and I chuckled, Emmett was so cheesy.

"Whatever," Rose turned away from him, but I saw a little smile appeared from her lips. Then she suddenly turned back around to Emmett, looking at him sweetly. "Are you an alarm clock, Emmett?"

"Why?" Emmett asked, looking quite excited that Rose was finally warming up to him.

"Cause you're _so_ annoying," she said with a straight face, then turned back around to the kitchen with a big smile.

Emmett stayed in his position, gaping like a fish. This time, Edward and I busted out laughing.

Then Emmett's faced started to look more determined and mumbled something about next time. Then he glanced at Edward, "your turn, bro."

Edward stopped laughing. "What?" Edward furrowed his brow, "What do you mean my turn?"

The brothers started having a staring contest. Emmett kept moving his head to our direction. He looks like he's having a seizure or something.

I ignored them and continued doing my homework on one of the tables. I've started hanging out here in the shop after school to do my homework lately. I haven't even noticed it actually till Nana mentioned it.

"Are you crazy?!" Edward said incredulously at Emmett as he stood up.

"What?" Emmett said innocently.

Edward shook his head at Emmett and started to walk over behind the counter to entertain the new customer. Emmett went to the kitchen to help Edward out with the order and Rose came back to refill the empty pastry dishes.

"Get ready boys. Another wave of customers are about to come in," Rose warned. With her experience, she already knows when was the time that most people started coming in. especially on a Friday.

For the next hour, they were busy with customers who just wanted to warm themselves up and eat cake after a long day at work. Edward and Rose were busy taking orders while Emmett made the drinks. Soon, Edward started helping Emmett with the drinks as they were backed up already and some people waited impatiently. Longer line started to form, and I got up and helped Rose with taking orders.

"So, how are you and Edward?" Rose asked after she had placed Sofia on my bed to sleep. Poor kid couldn't stay up any longer to finish Tangled, the second movie we watched tonight after How to Train Your Dragon. We decided to include Sofia in our slumber party, the more the merrier.

"Huh? What do you mean me and Edward? We're not... we're just friends," I said, a little loud.

"Why are you so defensive?" She smirked.

"I-I'm not , um, defensive," I stuttered.

"Spill, Bella!" She ordered, looking excited.

We sat on the floor and left the movie going so that Dad won't hear us. He might have a heart attack once he hears me talking about boys.

"There's nothing to actually spill, Rose. We're just getting to know each other better," I mumbled the latter part.

"Uh huh, right." She said, dragging the 'i'.

"I mean, really we're ju-" I was cut off when she suddenly took my phone from the night stand behind her. "Hey! Don't take my phone! Give it back!"

"What could possibly be in here to get such a reaction out of you, Bella? You've never minded me borrowing your phone before," she smiled while keeping my phone away from my reach. She caught my hands finally and put up her other arm in the air, away from me still, to look at my phone.

"So... you've been texting a lot," she said, looking through my inbox but not really opening the messages. "Oh look, he sent you a new message!"

"What?" I reacted, and tried to pry my phone more from her. "Where? What did he say? Give me my phone!"

Rose laughed, "I was just kidding, there wasn't any new message."

"Oh," I slumped a little on the floor.

"Why are you so disappointed?"

I sat up straighter, "I'm not."

"So, you like him!" Rose whispered a little loud.

"Shhhh!" I clamped my hand on her mouth. Hoping that no one heard.

"Okay, okay, so I like him," I admitted, dejectedly, "but you have to keep this a secret, okay?"

I promised dad to put my studies first over boys.

"What do you like about him?" She asked, putting my phone back on the night stand.

"He's nice and helpful. He's sweet and he's smart too," I blushed. Edward really was a nice guy. He helps those people in need, like me, and he's very patient when it comes to tutoring the kids in the library and especially to those customers who can't seem to decide what they want in the coffee shop.

"Bella?" Rose snapped her finger in front of me, "BELLA!"

"What?" I sighed.

"I've been calling your name and you won't get out of the dreamy look," she said. "Where did you get this?" She held the cupcake plush key ring on her hand.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, this." Rose twirled the ring on her index finger. "It's really cute."

"Um, Edward gave me that," I muttered.

Rose was shocked, "Edward gave you this?"

I nodded.

"For?" She smiled.

"It was his belated birthday present to me," I said, snatching the chain from her and dusting off invisible dusts.

Rose folded her arms and looked at me. She had the same look as Emmett earlier, determination. Speaking of Emmett, "What's up with you and Emmett?"

She rolled her eyes, "nothing, I still treat him the same way ever since I met him."

"Riiiight..." I said, grinning, "what about the big smile on your face after the alarm clock pick-up line, huh?"

Rose's breath hitched.

Gotcha! "Spill!" I chuckled and sat closer to her.

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Any comments and suggestions are very welcome.

If you have any pick-up line ideas for Emmett and counter pick-up lines for Rosalie that you want me to use, please let me know.

Special thanks to Kayleigh for proof-reading and suggestions! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Are you going to work at the coffee shop today?" I asked Edward. He was pushing back some of the chairs back to the table as I clean the whiteboard.

We had just finished our tutoring session with the kids today. Most of them are quite distracted because its mid-October already and Halloween is coming. They were talking almost non-stop about what costumes would be the coolest to wear and who could get the most candies in the night. Good thing, using chocolates, candies, princesses and super heroes as math problems got them interested in participating in class.

"I can't today," he yawned for the nth time today. "We have guests arriving late this afternoon."

"Oh. Um, I see," I said dejectedly. "You look tired. Did you sleep late last night?" I collected the markers and eraser we used and placed them back neatly in the container.

"Yeah," he yawned again. "I had to finish my homework last night, well very early this morning, so I would be free this weekend if ever my dad decides we take Phil, Tia and Anna around the city tomorrow."

We left the room and Edward said he'd get drink in the pantry while I returned the materials we used today in the stockroom, remembering to bring the latch down on the foot of the door. After closing the stock room, I went to join Edward in the pantry.

I found Edward sitting on the chair with his head resting on his arms on the table. He seemed to be sleeping, but I'm not really sure since I just left him here about a couple minutes ago.

"Edward?" He didn't respond.

"Edward?" I said a little louder, and still no reaction.

I decided to let him sleep a little bit and make him hot chocolate. It might help to wake him up later. After a couple of minutes, he started snoring softly. I took a cheese bagel in the container near the snacks and placed it on the toaster. I grabbed a small container of cream cheese and a bottle of orange juice on the way and set them on the table. Once the bagel was done, I took a plastic knife and Edward's drink and placed them on the table.

I was about to wake him up, but ended up staring at him instead. He looked so cute and handsome. His mouth was open slightly and a piece of his hair moving away from his forehead every time he exhales. I brought out my phone and silently took a picture of him. I put away my phone quickly and tried to wake him up again.

"Edward?" I tapped his left shoulder. No answer.

"Edward?" I shook him harder this time.

"Hmm..?"

"Here, I made you hot chocolate. I thought it can help you feel more awake," I smiled and pushed the cup closer to him.

Edward yawned, rising to sit back properly on his chair and then rubbed his face. He took a sip of the warm drink, "Hmmm... Thanks for this Bella. It's really good."

"You're welcome. Do you want some bagel too? We can share this cheese bagel." I offered, smearing a small piece with cream cheese.

"No thanks, this is enough. Thanks though," he smiled at me and continued drinking his hot chocolate.

"Are they your relatives from Chicago?" I blurted out before taking a bite of my bagel.

"Who?"

"You're guests today," I said slowly as I chewed.

"Oh. They're actually family friends. We used to rent their cabins back in Chicago," Edward explained. "Phil and Cynthia, or Tia as we call her, are going to celebrate their wedding anniversary here with Anna. Actually, Emmett couldn't wait to see Anna again. She makes the best Jell-o cake dessert."

Anna? I thought Emmett liked Rose? "I thought Emmett liked Rose?" I quickly clamped my mouth shut. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

_Geez Bella, what's wrong with you?_ What? Rose is warming up to Emmett. I don't want Rose to get hurt in the end.

Edward laughed. "Yup, Emmett does like Rose, a lot. Anna is actually in her 30s now, I think," he said with his brows furrowed.

"Sorry. I don't know why I thought that Anna would be our age," I said, ducking my head.

"It's alright," Edward shrugged.

Edward and I continued exchanging stories as we ate. He ended up eating the other half of the bagel.

"You know, you haven't mentioned anything about your mom," Edward mentioned.

I stiffened a little. We don't really tell people mostly about mom. Jasper and Rosalie know because they've been my best friends since we were kids and Charlene helped us. We kept the news mum as much as possible. Back then, it was more to protect me from the prospect that I would be a target of abduction next. Then later on, the authorities had closed the case since they couldn't find any more leads to mom's disappearance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Edward apologized when I didn't respond right away. "You don't have to tell me."

"No. No, it's fine. It's just that we don't tell a lot of people about it," I said quietly, glad that we were still alone in the pantry. I decided to tell him the summary of it because I trust him. "Where do I start?"

"Um... ok," I breathed. "My mom lives in London with my Grandpa David to study for college. During her summer vacation, she flew here to visit nana, dad and I. We spent a lot of time together, going out to family outings. Pretty much just spending every moment together as much as possible," I paused, wiping away the tear that slipped quickly through my cheek. Edward rubbed my back in comfort and pushed my drink towards me, which I took a sip from and held tightly in my hands after.

"Then September came around and she had to leave for her final year in college," I continued. "She promised that it won't be long and she'd be back before we know it. We took her to the airport and we waited till she boarded her plane. The next day, Grandpa David called us to let us know that she didn't arrive in London, which was impossible since we took her to the airport. We later found out that she was not on the plane to London from her connection flight in New York. Until now, we have no news of her."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. He pulled me closer to him, giving me a hug and continued rubbing my back as more tears escaped my eyes. "I hope your mom will be found soon."

"I hope so," I replied leaning my head on his shoulder as I cried. Deep inside I feel torn. Half of me feel like giving up and the other half wants to keep on hoping that mom will come back. It has been a decade since we last saw her and I feel like we should move on; to let her be in peace wherever she may be. But she's my mom and I want our family to be whole again so I keep on believing that she'll be back.

* * *

"Thank you again for the ride Mrs. Cu-" Esme looked at me sternly. "Um Esme." She smiled. "See you later Edward." I said as I got out of their car.

I stepped a few feet away from their car and watched them as they left. I walked a couple more feet to the front door and brought out my keys to unlock it.

"Dad?" I yelled as I opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"Hey little princess, how was the tutoring session?" He asked as he passed by, carrying his laundry basket.

"It was okay dad. The kids won't stop talking about the upcoming Halloween," I said following him to his room. I saw the iron board in his room with a gray button down shirt lying in it. He laid down his laundry basket and started putting away his newly washed clothes in his closet.

"You're ironing your clothes?!" I said incredulously.

"Yup," Dad said, finishing up with his clothes. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. Dad never irons his clothes. Well, I mean he does, but only for special occasions, which were rare. After his formal clothes go out of the dryer, he just hangs them right away to avoid any wrinkles on it. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

He blushed a bit, scratching his neck. "Um... I uh... yeah..." He huffed. "I am going on a double date tonight."

"A date?!" I exclaimed, a bit excited. "With who?" This is new. He _rarely _went on a date after mom left. I think there was just one time when I was 6 or 7 years old that he was set up on a blind date by one of his coworkers. Dad, being a nice guy, didn't want to stood-up the lady and went on with the one date. Then the lady was apparently "crazy and overly attached" as Nana described. She kept on calling our house phone, visiting dad at the office, calling Nana's office, and went as far as to visit him here at home. Dad was completely overwhelmed. Thankfully though, dad's coworker explained to the lady that dad was not interested and well, she was "heartbroken" and left us alone. Well as far as I know anyway, since I haven't seen her, even heard of her, ever since her house visit. And ever since, that's the only date dad had been to.

"With Peter and Charlene's friend," Dad explained. "We're just going for dinner. It's nothing serious."

"Does Nana know you're going on a date?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

He looked at me and continued where he left off on ironing his shirt, "Yeah. I, uh, told her this morning after you left."

"What did she say?" I inquired.

"She was fine with it. She said it was good that I go out once in a while. And she also said she's very happy that it's not another set up by one of my officemates again," He laughed. "Are you okay with is though?"

"With you going out on a date tonight?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I never even considered asking you about it."

"I'm okay with it dad, seriously. Like you said it's just dinner," I smiled at him. "What time will you have to meet them?"

"Around 7 o'clock this evening. I just wanted to get this ironing out of the way."

"Ok, if you need help, let me know, okay?" I got off his bed and went up kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

He paused from ironing and hugged me to his side, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, princess."

Once I got out of dad's room, I took my things from the living room and in to my bedroom. I decided to finish my assignments today so I will have a free day tomorrow. After a couple of hours into writing my history essay, I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Dad knocked.

"Come in, dad." I said looking up from my laptop.

He came in, wearing the gray button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a pair of dark wash jeans. "How do I look?" He said, placing his hands in his front jean pockets.

I stared at him, not saying anything.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"You look great!" I said happily. "Are you sure this is just a simple dinner date?"

He laughed, "Yes, it will be just a simple dinner. If we ever go out after, it might just be for coffee. "

I followed dad to the hallway and he said that Nana would be home soon. So I won't be home alone. He added that he won't stay out late and would be home before midnight. Dad checked himself on the mirror by the front door and fixed his hair a bit.

"Dad! You already look awesome. Now go! Don't stall your date!" I said pushing him out the front door.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh, I just want to make sure I won't look like a fool," he chuckled and walked out to the porch.

He pulled me again to him for a hug and whispered "I love you princess. I will always love your mom too."

"I know dad," hugging him back. "Mom will always be in our hearts no matter what. Seriously though, it's okay for me if you got out on dates. It's time that you make yourself happy." I told dad. Since I was little, he had always been with me, and always waited for mom to come back; always taking care of me and Nana. I think it's time that he have some time for himself and do whatever he wishes to do.

"Thanks Bella. That really means a lot to me. I guess it's time for your old man to go back to the dating scene." He joked.

"Yeah," I sniffled a little. "You go on ahead, dad. Don't keep her waiting and let me know how it goes later tonight, okay?"

"Alright. I have to go so I won't be late," he said, kissing my forehead again. "Love you, princess."

"I love you too, dad!" I yelled as he walked to his car. "Have fun!" I waved and watched him drove off to the restaurant they were meeting at.

Soon, Nana arrived with Sofia, who was very excited to watch movies with us all night. We do have a big collection of Disney movies.

* * *

CPOV

The dinner date was going fine. Christina, Peter and Charlene's friend, was really great. She was nice, funny and beautiful. If given the chance for a second date, err... dinner or just to hangout, I would not mind to go.

Peter and Charlene were in their own little bubble, leaving Christina and I to talk. It seems that Charlene was persuading her to move here in California from Alaska.

"Really, you're from Alaska?" I said, surprised.

"Yes," she laughed. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Nothing, it's just I have always wanted to visit there. Probably go fishing and see some snow," I grinned.

I noticed that she got a spaghetti sauce on the corner of her lips and I let her know about it. She tried to wipe it off of her lips, but she didn't get it. So I leaned across the table and used a napkin to wipe it off of her lips instead.

Christina appeared to look surprised by my action. I was surprised at myself too, but what surprised me the most was the voice that called my name.

"Charles Andrew Swan!"

* * *

I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: So the lady that Bella was referring to is the lady from Chapter 3. :)

Any comments and suggestions are very welcome.

Thanks to Kayleigh for pre-reading! :)


End file.
